Disney High School
by BarbieHale
Summary: All you're fave Disney characters before, during and after their happily ever afters. Along with graduation gone wrong and a pregnancy scare and a murder which a group of well known girls have to cover up. Normal teenage drama included like choosing outfits, prom, crushes and even a very hairy problem... Some characters OOC. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disney High School

Chapter 1

This is my first shot at a Disney fanfic okay so go easy..

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

RapunzelPOV...

I took one last look in to my mirror in my bedroom and put in a headband lined with rose buds it suited my long blonde hair perfectly, I always was a big fan of flowers. My hair was up today which it rearly ever was and was in a thick plat becasue of my really long hair and went to just above my ankles.

God it was long. But mother wont let me cut it. I don't know why. I think it's because my hair is magic.

It my very first day of Walt Disney High School or well even out of they house. I had been home schooled my whole entire life and now I was finally able to leave this house. Mother Gothel, my mother had kept me locked in our house deep in the woods for my own protection and is finally letting me out to go to school.

Pascal, my small pet chameleon to keep me company all these year alone in the house, scutteld in to my newly bought school bag and fell back asleep on my new pencil case. I just hope people are nice there.

BellePOV...

Don't you just love poeple watching. Where you can just sit their and watch people walk past you so you can judge them. Since that's what people watching is anyway isnt it? Judgeing people.

Its shallow and it's defintley not like me at all to judge people for how they look but I was just so angry right now. I had just heard my friend Cindarella's very mean step sisters laughingabout my father. They also make fun of me for the most perthetic reason. I'm french. I moved here to this part of DisneyWorld all the way from the french part of DisneyWorld.

They are so shallow and self-obsorbed and it's absultly perthetic.

Ugh where the heck is everyone? I'm not serprised that Mulan and Pocahahtas arn't here because there always late but Snow White and Aurora are supposed to be here with Cindarella since 1 know that Snow drives like a total maniac and two. Snow always likes to get to school early.

'Hey, Belle! Did we get homework for Mr. Donalds Duck's class?' asked Megera walking past while holding hands with her boyfriend and super jock Hercules. Meg was nice we talked lots and same with Hercules. They made a cute couple.

'No. Remember Meg he told us we were watching a film today.' I told her smiling. I should know I always have everything written down in my yellow notebook and I always do my homework.

'Okay thanks Belle. We'll see you at first priod then.' She said .The both of them said bye and waved then walked of in to the canteen to meet up with Phoebus and Esmarelda. I waved back.

Where were they? It was 8:35 and school started at 9;00.

Ugh I could be in the liberey right now so where in the world ar- OH MY GOSH! There's Adam!

I saw Adam my massive crush and I got my vanilla scented pink lipgloss from my bag and started glossing my lips in my compact mirror. When I looked up I saw that Adam was looking at me. OMG HE'S LOOKING AT ME!.

My small group of friends that're always together which consist of Aurora, Snow, Cindy, Arial, Poca, Mulan, Jas, and Tia all thought I was crazy for fancing Adam since he only had two friends which consisted of Clogsworth and Lumire and was VERY anti-social and had bearly talked to anyone AND was mean to everyone. But he was nice to me. Wierd. OMG DID THAT MEAN HE LIKED ME!?

Maybe he liked me! I didn't know how to feel about that.

PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't review I will send Pascal round to your house with a frying pan... Ya know the rest... So REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disney High School

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so do the reviewing thing...

BellePOV...

I sat outside on the benches still waiting and checked my mobile phone. No message's and the time was 8:45 where were they?

Oh great. That's kida creepy... why in the world is Coach Gaston stearing at me...again. God he's so creepy. He totally freaks me out, I should have just ignored snow and went straight to the liberey and anyway school starts at 9:00 I wont even get through 2 chapters then I would be gutted all day. I felt two hands go over my eyes but I knew I wern't danger because I could smell the bleach and Cocoa Body Butter and I knew instantly that it was Cindy well that and the sound of her muffled light, cheerful laughter.

'Hey Cindy.' I said laughing at her terrible attempt to be sneaky.

'Aww! Not fair! How did you know it was me?' She moaned twirling me around so we were facing each other.

'I'm magic. Wheres Rose and Snow?' I asked seeing that she was alone.

'Snow's parking her car and Rose is in the canteen trying to force Phillip to notice her. It's quite funny.' She started laughing but stopped as her two step sisters (or step bitches as Mulan and Jas call em) Drizella and Anastasisa walked past saying 'Move' to everyone in their path to get to their little posse consisting of Vanessa and Arials sister Arietta.

Those two didn't like Cindy and we all knew that they were jelouse of her. They always put her confidence down and making her feel terrible about her self. She had changed so much since her father died. The confident little girl that we all knew appered now and then but it was rare.

'Well you can't say nothing Ella, I've seen those sneaky little look's you give Charming.' Aurora said from behind us out of nowhere making us both jump and scream.

I started laughing at the look on Cindarella's face.

' Hey don't you laugh Belle! Like you'r only agreeing to tutor Chip because you need the money and It's definley not to see Adam.' Snow said poppigng up aswell.

'Well you can't say anything either Snow! How come you alway's need to walk on the left side of the hall? It can't be just a coicidence that Prince's locker just happens to be on that side of the hall.' That was my own comeback.

'So Rose. How did your flirting with Phillip go?' Cindarella asked looking at Aurora.

'A little better! He looked at me this time and smiled!' She scealed like a little girl and started jumping up and down.

We all laughed at her child like behavior.

The bell rung to annoce that it was time to get to class and we went our seprate way's after saying goodbye to each other.

The following is all I have to say...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disney High School

Less Belle in this chapter than the others and it features all the princesses though not many of them say much, Genie from Alladin and Adam himself YAY! :)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Exept all the Disney Princess films!

Chapter 3

BellePOV...

The bell rung and everyone in my maths class started putting their math books in their bags. I could feel the exitment for lunch in the air and as I walked out of class to go to the librery.

I texted Snow telling her where I was going and that I wont make it to lunch. She would tell the rest of the girls anyway so I didnt need to tell her to tell them. Maybe they'll meet the new girl. I belive her name's Rapunzel or something. I hope she's nice 'Good afternoon Belle!' Mr. Genie greeted me as I walked in to the librery.

'Afternoon Mr. Genie.' I replied. Mr genie would freak people out if they came from the main world were the humans are but in DisneyWorld it's normal to see this kind of thing.  
After all we have talking animals here and Snow White, Cindarella and Aurora talk to animals anyway. He acctually was a genie and he was bright blue he was also very nice and funny.

I walked over to the fantasy section of the liberey and I saw that they had books like The Tiger That Came To Tea, Jack And The Beanstalk and OMG heres snow whites book! WTF! Why is this here? This should be locked up in Pricable Mickey Mouse's office.

I was about to walk away and give it to Mr. Genie who would then in retern would give it to Princable Mickey when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed.

'Shh! For Walt's sake Belle! It's just me!' A harsh mean voice said that belonged to the hand that was clasped on my shoulder. I was spun around by the hand and was met by Adam.  
Wait.

The last person in the world I would expect to see in school librery (Or any liberey for that matter) would be Adam. Well exept from Tia's friend Charlotte.

'Adam? Why are you here? I noticed he looked actually frightend aswell as angry and regretfull and I started to get worried for him. 'Are you okay?' I asked worried abou the reply.

'No.'

I was afraid of that.

SnowWhitePOV...

I frowned at the text Belle had just sent me.

'Soz not goin 4 lunch goin Lbry instead meet u in Bio nxt luvv u x :)'

Oh well guess I can't be angry at her for going liberey instead of the canteen. After all it is Belle.  
'Belle's not coming for lunch. I announced as Mulan, Arial and Jasmine joined Me, Ella, Rose, Pocahantas and Tia. We guessed they would be late since they all just came from PE.

'Oh well.' Mulan said shrugging.

'Aga2in! Thats the 3rd time this week!' Ella said brushing a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behined her ear and pouting.

'I wish she would spend more time with us in school.' Pocahantas sighed before popping a french fry in her mouth.

'Not serprised. Ugh I need another cupcake.' Aurora said

'Jesus Rose thats like your 5th one' Tia said looking at Rose in disbelife.

She just shrugged and got up to get another one from the till.

'I have no idea where she put it all.' I said shaking my head and putting my blackberry back in my pocket.

'None of us do.' Jasmine said agreeing with me.

'Hey guy's look what I got from Pricabel Mickey's office!' Arial said taking out a book from her bag. Uh Oh.

'Er Ade... Is that your book? It does say The Little Mermaide.' Cindarella said looking frightened. Also refering to the fact that Arial was only alowed out of water for 7 hours so she always went home to her underwater castel when it was last lesson.

'Yes!' She said and started opening it.

'NO!' We all shouted at once. Pocahatas grabed one of her hands and Mulan snatched the book from her other hand that held it in her clasp.

'Why?' she asked confused and her face crumpled.

'Because...' I said biting my lip 'Arial. Did you read any of that yet?' I asked worried and my brows furrowed.

She shook her head making her bright red hair fall around her shoulders.

'Oh thank Walt!' Tianna said putting a hand to her heart.

'Why' Arial asked confused looking around the dinner table.

'Honey. The only people who can read these books are King Walt Disney himself and Princable Mickey Mouse. These books have everyone in DisneyWorld's fairytale in them. If you read one and the fairytale in that book hasnt happend yet wether its yours or anothers you will distroy them and yourself.' Pocahatas explained

'Oh.' Ade said looking shocked her lips forming a small O.

'Yes so thank Walt you didn't read it or even read a page or technically you would have comitted suicide' I said drinking the rest of my coffee.

The bell for class sounded and we all said goodbye to each other and set of to class. Me and Jasmine walked of to Bio where we would meet Belle.

Aurora, Mulan and Cindarella went to math. Poca went to Gym alone but Elionwy and Jane were in that class so she wont be alone luckly and Arial and Tia went of to Home Ec to do some cooking.

Review's are love and what keeps the disney charecters from reading their books. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THEM.

Also please tell me who you want to see less of and more of. And yes when I say Elionwy I do mean the Elionwy from The Black Couldren I love that film. Even though the film and herself isnt popular I still love it so I'm going to have her in this story.

Belle's going to have one or two more chapters because I think I'm getting favertisem on this thing since she's my favurtite charecter out of the whole Disney thing.

Well exept for Jack Sparrow coz I am just in LOVE with Jonny Depp and Ludicres and Leanardo Di Caprio and Robert Pattinson and Drake and Justin Bieber and Ryan Goselin and Obama and Kellen Lutz and Lil Wayne and David Beckham and Taylor Lautner and Zac Efron and Tom Hiddleston and Harry Styles AND Ian Somerhalder... Anyway...

Thanks lovlys! xx

Hope you liked this longer than usual chapter x. So Review if you want more. Critisem aloud. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disney High School

I love this chapter. Someone make's a POV apperance and it's not just Belle or Snow White...

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

BellePOV

'Adam what's wrong' I asked him.

'Can you drive me home please?' He asked looking like he was in pain.

'Erm sure, of cause but why?' I asked him worried for him.

'Just do it please!' He begged looking agein like he was in pain and then his skin started moving and I swear I saw his arm hair get darker and grow longer.

'Okay come on' I said I held the top part of his doggy hairy arm and helped him walk out as he couldn't even walk properly as he staggered everywhere.

I handed the Snow White book to Mr. Genie on the way out.

'Belle what are you doing?' Adam asked wondering why I stopped .

'Gotta do something.' I said showing him the Snow White And The Sevean Dwafs book. His eyes widend and he nodded. Hmmmm I wonder who the sevan dwafs are...

'Mr. Genie, I found this. I think you might need to look around the liberey incase of others alike.' I told him sighing.

'Oh my dear thank you! This is terribel!' said taking the book and standing up.

'Okay have a nice day.' I said wanting to hurry on as Adam looked a bit greenish in the face.

'Wait! Belle!' Mr. Genie said looked at Adam and was about to say somthing but I shook my head. I don't no what it was wether it was the look in my eyes or the look on adams face but he shut up and nodded.

We walked out and I helped Adam to his car. Wow he had a Aston Martin. Nice.

'B-Belle t-thanks for t-this.' Adam stuttered while cringing in pain.

'Adam I apreiciate it but I really think you shouldn't be talking, you should rest your voice.' I said. I had read enough books to know that when someone is in pain they shouldn't be talking to much in case of hurting thair throat.

He nodded and then palced his hairy hand over mine on the gear stick.

'Im sceared,' He said he said looking at me.

'You'll be okay.' I said looking at him in the eye. 'Trust me.'

ADAMpov

Don't be creepy. Don't be creepy. Don't be creepy Adam!

God she was so beautiful I wish I wasn't so sceary then I migh- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! MY BACK! I mentaly screamed as my back arched on its own accored. I didnt want to sceare Belle so I didn't say it outloud but a small wiper escaped my lip's.

Stupid enchatress.

Stupid me for letting her near me.

Stupid magic

Stupid life.

Stupid school for letting that stupid enchantress on school grounds.

It's not even my fault it that stupid blonde enchantress' fault! She shouldn't have looked so ugly then! Then I might of let her use my stupid umbrella.

Guess I can't go to school anymore. I'll be a beast anyway.

Ugh stupid enchantress.

Well atleast Belle wern't running and screaming for the hill tops. That's the bright side of this whole mess. Belle.

Hummmm... I don't know yet but I might make Adam act meaner... Tell me what you think.

Also I might name Charming, David you know like of Once Upon A Time and make charming into a nickname just like of the show.

Anyway Belle and Adam won't be showing up much in the next few chapters because I think I've been putting all the main focouse on them so I'm going to let them take a rest. I might have Rapunzel have a chapter since she is the new one their.

I'm still deciding who Rapunzel should meet on her first day of school and also witch princess... or princesses I should focouse on next I'm struggling between Aurora, Snow White, Jasmine and Arial... I'll have to think it over.

But it'll really help me make the said decisions if you guys review so... REVIEW! And keep reading and add me as a favrute. TNX BBE'S LUV U XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	5. Chapter 5

Disney High School

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a beast teddy. Thats all folks

Rated T

Hope you enjoy. Tell me if anything's wrong.

Chapter 5

JasminePOV

The class was buzzing with exitment because Miss. Minnie just rolled a T.V in with a DVD player attatched to it before walking back out to get the film.

'Where's Belle?' Snow wondered outloud sounding slightly worried.

'I don't know.' I was getting worried aswell Belle was never late to lessons and when I say never I mean never. I hope something bad didn't happen to her.

'She probably just got cought up in a book.' Snow comforted herself.

'Yeah you know how she- Wait! their she is.' I said looking out the window we were sat next to only to see Belle walking out of school to a fancy car with Adam. Wait Adam?

'Oh my god!' Snow said not beliving it herself as we sat their and watched in wonder as Belle gracefully helped Adam in to his fancy car and she got in the drivers side and sped out of the parking lot.

'Did you see what I just saw.' I asked her hoping my mind wasn't playing tricks on me... Agein.

'You mean Belle and Adam getting in to his car together and speeding off into the sunset?' Snow asked fiddling with her yellow jacket's zip.

' Yes.' I said nooding and the straightning out my blue skirt.

'Well then I guess so then.' She said tuning to face me and we both smiled at each other.

We both knew about the spark between Adam and Belle even if we had only seen them together onece before now, but we could defintley see it more clearly than the others and themselves. It was just a pitty that they can't be together as that's not their future.

Well I guessed that anyway but the coincidence that they are going to end up being together because it says so in their books that only Princibel Mickey and King Walt have read is very slim.

'Do you think they might get together!?' Snow asked while bouncing in her seat. She was one of the one's in our group that were in love with the thought of love itself.

'Hopefully. But when it's time to make the fate in their books come true then they'll have to let go of each other.' I said sighing. I wish my fate would come already so I can start dating.

Some peope in the school had already had their fate come alive. Meg and Hercules for instance, Meg and Hercules' fate's have already come true and it just proves how much the fate in your story can change you. Meg was a badass loner emoish girl who stayed clear of the whole friend thing altogether and Hercules was a wimpy no-muscle kid (Unlike now.) Then he left for 2 years to Walt knows where before coming back and so on. They never even knew each other even existed before their fate came true.

'Oh well. The future can alway's change.' Snow said smiling and shaking her head at me making her short black hair get in her face.

'Yeah I guess so, but I just wish mine would come soon.' I said resting my head on my hand.

'I'm worried about mine.' Snow said.

'Why?'

'Well... Never mind you don't want to about hear it. It's boring drabble.'

'Yeah of course I do, your my friend and if somthing's bothering you I want to know about it.' I said sitting up and looked at her with concern.

'Some fate's are really hard and arn't nice to get through at all and I don't want to almost die or go through a horriffic expiriance.' She said and a single tear fell from her eye to her cheek.

'Yes but some people's are in a way... easy.' I said before handing her a tissue out of my bag.

'Very little.'

'So? You know that it's going to be easier after wards anyway.'

She only shrugged 'Whatever.'

I gave her a hug. 'Your going to be great in you'r future. Don't worry.' I told her before releasing her.

'Thank's.' she smiled.

'Hey what are friend's for?' I said smiling. Then I shut up because Miss Minnie came in to class carrying a DVD about plants or something. I don't know all lesson me and Snow passed notes about nonsence.

So Snow and Jas saw Belle run of with Adam. Little do they know their future/fate is together! Lol.

Rapunzel is going to make a big apperance in the next chapter. Tell me who you want to see more of and less of so I know who Rapunzel should have lessons with. BTW she's going to be having a lesson with Arial and Tiana next okay?

Tnx bbes!

Review xxxx

It's just right their. Review.

BTW Outfit's for :

Belle Snow White Jasmine Pocahantas Aurora Arial Miss Minnie (Minnie Mouse)  
Rapunzel Mulan Tiana Cindarella Megera (Meg)  
Esmarelda Jane Elionwy

Are all on my profile. I don't do men's wear so just think something up okay? xx Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything exept snow globe with Cindarella's castel from when I went to Disney Land in Califonia last year. Also. Who's been watching Once Upon A Time latley? It totally kick's ass I love it! It's deffo one of my fave T.V shows... Poor Belle...

Rated: T

Don't forgt to REVIEW on what you think.

Chapter 6

RapunzelPOV

Wow this was a large school... With so many people in this said school.

Walking down these halls were defintly wierd. Everyone I was seeing right now were in small groups. Their were also some wierd things, for instance I just saw 3 ducklings talking to a lion... Am I going crazy?

Oh my these people look so happy... That girl is really pretty but why is she flouncing like that? Maybe it's for that boy their with blonde hair. He is looking at her all lovingly. Aww thats sweet does everyone her have a crush? Do I need one? Who would I- OWWWWWW!

I had smashed in to a flesh wall. I looked up to see a boy a few years older than me... Defintly taller.

'Hey! Watch- Well hello there. Name's Flynn, Flynn Rider. You blondie?' He asked doing a wierd look and sticking his hand out.

'Flynn leave her alone you don't want to be scearing her off, She's new.' Another very pretty British girl with light brown hair that went past her shoulders and was slender and pale told the boy that announced himself as Flynn Rider. I have two questions. Are all the girls so pretty here and two. Is that really his name? It's kind of stupid.

'Whats your name?' The girl asked warmly.

'Rapunzel.' I said timidly and a bit frightend of them both. They were both taller than me even the girl even though she was small.

'Nice to meet you Rapunzel. I'm Jane and as this idiot just said he's Flynn.' The girl- Jane told me in her British accsent.

'Nice to meet you too.' I said smiling.

'Are you new here?' Jane asked

'Ofcourse she's new! I would of noticed her!' Flynn said laughing.

'Be quite and let the poor girl ansaw for herself!' She slapped his arm.

'Fine!' He huffed and crossed his arms like a child.

'Good little boy. Go on honey.' Jane said

'Yes in fact I am new here. I'm new to school's anyway.' I told her.

'Told you!' Flynn shouted

'Zip it Rider!' Jane said

'Are you two always like this?' I asked.

'No.'

'No honey, not all the time. What lesson do you have first?' Jane asked.

'Ermm..' I looked at the new sceual that I got from the woman 'Daisy Duck' from the front desk. 'I have Art in room 34.' I told her and her face lit up.

'Yay! You're with me!' She said smiling.

'Not with me. I have maths.' He said with discust.

'Suck it up.' I said smiling.

Jane laughed. 'She's lerning already!'

'Whatever.'

We both laughed.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNNGGGG RING RING RING!

'Have fun in math's Flynn!' Jane shouted to him as he walked off in the oppisit direction. Probably to math's.

'Ready to get you'r art on?' Jane asked smiling

'Yep, Do we have art with anyone you know?'

'Ofcourse. Theirs Arial and Esmarelda and Wendy but Drizella and Anastatia have it aswell. Ugh.' She said.

'Drizella and Anastatia?' I asked confused by why they repulsed her so.

'Their Cindarella's mean step-sister's not many people like them.' She told me

'Is Cindarella nice?' I asked wondering if she would be nice like Jane or mean like Jane said her step-sister's were.

'Yes, almost everyone at Disney High are nice.' She ashurred me.

She then started walking and I followed. If everyone at this school is as nice as Jane I think I'm gonna like it here at Disney High.

One word! Review. Also please tell me the name's of the sevan dwafs for future chapters all I can remember are...

1)Sneezy

2)Grumpy

3)Dopey

4)Bashful

5)Happy

6)Sleepy

7)?

So six. Only one more and I have the compleat set! YAY!

Haha Lol! Anyway Review and tell me the last name tnx xxx

REVIEW BBE'S xxx 


	7. Chapter 7

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything for I am to poor to even own a shoe.

This chapter is about Belle and her story in her film coming true. I will have chapters like this for all the princesses when I get all the names for the people in their story's but for now I'm just going to do Belle's because she's my favurite and I have watched Beauty And The Beast like a thousend times! So this will be easy for me.

Rated: T

Chapter 7

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

2 YEARS LATER.

BellePOV

'We're seniors!' Arial shriked throwing her hands up in the air.

'WHOOOO!' Cindarella laughed.

'Omg! This is sooo exiting!' Rapunzel cried jumping up and down.

'This time next year. I hope we're just as close!' I told them hugging them.

Two years have past since I last saw Andy and to be honest I forgot all about him and how he look's. Well... I think his name was Andy. It had a A and a D in it so I just guessed his name was Andy. Everyone has forgot about him and that make's sense since he never was the kind of person to make friends. All I remember is stopping outside the wood's and him getting out and telling me to drive of and forget all about this. I wonder where Andy is now...

'Of course we will be!' Rapunzel told me.

Rapunzel joined our little group after Jane introduced her to us and asked us to make sure she'll be okay when Jane went of to the rainforest for an expidition for a year. A month or two after that she left. It's been 2 years now and at first we were worried about her but we got a letter of her telling us she was okay so we calmed down. Rapunzel fitted in perfectly in our group and we welcomed her with open arms.

'So has everyone got their outfit's for graguation?' Aurora asked sitting down on the outside table joining the rest of us. Her obsession with Phillip has gone really unhealthy because she's even been dreaming about meeting him.

'Yes!' Tiana said

'Obviousley!' Jasmine said

'Of course!' Snow White said

'Defintly.' Rapunzel said

'Yep!' I said

'Deffintly!' Cindarella said

'I love mine!' Arial said

'I got mine months ago.' Mulan said

'I still need to get mine.' Pocahantas said shoking us all.

'Wait! You dont have yours yet!?' Snow White shriked.

'Graguation is in two weeks you know Poca.' Mulan told her picking apart her bagle.

The chatter asking why Poca hadnt got her graguation outfit yet was soaring loud and I was about to step in to tell them but Tiana beat me to it.

'Girls! Calm down! All we have to do is go shopping with her and help her choose the perfect outfit for her that will suit her.' Tiana told us calming us down. She was like the mother figure of the group. Snow White was the cheerful one, Mulan was the one with the bravery, Pocahantas was the peaceful one. Everyone in our group played a role for us. Me for instance I was the know it all.

We sat their afterwards talking about the shopping trip and graguation at lunch when Elionwy came up to us and her blonde hair was in a bun for once.

'Hey girls.' She said smiling.

Their were hi's and hey's all around.

'I'm here to invite you all to the pre-graguation party at my house it's this friday night. It's casual so no black-tie and it's going to be totally awsome!' She said handing is all a invitation. 'Well I've got to go and give the rest of the senior year a invite so I'll see you later. Bye girls!' She waved and we waved back to her as she walked off to give the rest of her invitations out.

'So I guess we'll all need to get a new outfit for Elionwy's party. ' Mulan said smaking her hands down on the table making the umbrella that shaded us from the sun wobble.

'It's in two days!' Rapunzel said worried

'We'll just buy are clothes when we go with Pocahantas. We'll just move it up for tomorrow.' I said calming her down.

'Thank god.' Cindarella said

'YAY! MORE SHOPPING!' Arial shreaked making a few heads turn.

'Ohhh! I can't wait!' Snow White joined in and started clapping.

'Right, someone needs to slap Ari and Snow out of it.' Pocahantas said shaking her head while laughing.

'I'm on it!' Aurora said slapping the two of them on the arms since she was inbetween them.

'Oww! Rose!' Arial moaned rubbing her arm

'Not fair, guys! We can't help being exited.' Snow said while pouting and rubbing her arm aswell.

'Honey. we're not guys were pretty girls.' Jamine told her smiling.

'What ever. Who's car are we taking?' Arial asked as Snow sulked.

'I was thinking we take Jas' since her's is the hottest.' Cindarella said looking at Jasmine with a puppy dog face.

'Please?' I asked. I love Jasmine's car. She had a Volvo and a Porshe and the Volvo could easily fit us all in.

'C'mon girl. You're car rocks.' Tiana said

'Fine! We're taking my car into town.' Jasmine said throwing her hands up.

Their were cheers all around then the bell rung. We all said bye to each other and me and Rapunzel walked off to art talking about the shopping trip, graguation and Elionwy's party.

- LATER THAT DAY AFTER SCHOOL -

'Papa! I'm home!.' I shouted as I closed the front door and hung my coat up.

'I'm in the workshop Belle!' My father shouted back

My father was an inventor and was deemed crazy by the locals but he was a genious and I hated it when they called him crazy. They can call me whatever they like but I hate it when they bring my papa into it. They called me wierd just because I liked to read and some old fashioned people didnt think a woman should read.

'What are you working on now papa?' I asked walking into the workshop and peering over his shoulder looking at the machine he was working on.

'It's a self-wood-chopper. It chops it's own wood.' He explained standing up. My father was small with graying hair.

'Is that the machine your taking to the Inventors Fair?' I asked examing it.

'Yes, Belle. I'm setting off tonight and their's money in the safe for you. I'll be back in a week.' Papa told me walking over to a workbench which held a backpack and a few supplies for the trip.

'Wait! So soon?' I asked shocked.

'I know it's sudden Belle but I trust you. You're a mature young lady. You'll be able to look after the house on your own.' He said looking at me.

'Of course papa. The house will be in my good hands while your away.' I told my papa giving him a hug before following him outside to Phillip our house where I helped him saddled Phillip up.

'Now Belle, while I'm gone I don't want no house parties.' He joked.

'Why of course papa. No parties. At the most the girls will come over for a few hours.' I assured him smiling. I knew he was fine with the girls being here. He thinks of them as more daughter's since I've known them since I first started school and are so close to them.

'Good. I'll see you in a few days Belle.' Papa said as he got up on his horse with the machine on the back of Phillip.

'Good luck!' I shouted waving to him as he road of on the horse to the Invetors Fair. I hope he's going to be okay on his own.

Review please! BTW I checked my account like 2 minuets after I posted the first chapter and like 6 people already viewed it THANK! Review please it would mean alot.  



	8. Chapter 8

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Remember! From now on it's 2 years after the first 1-6 chapters. The last chapter Mourice went of for the inventors fair and Belle and the girls arranged a shopping trip and Elionwy was throwing a party. Enjoy!

Rated T

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 8

BellePOV

I laid Jane Eyre the current book I was reading down on the coffee table as the grandfather clock my papa had inherited chimed as it struck 12am. I guess I should be getting to bed.I was'nt even in my PJ's yet.

I stood up and streched before walking over to the fireplace and throwing another log on and turned the T.V off. I walked over to the window and was about to close the curtins when a large shape cought my eye. Wait. Was that Phillip? Where's papa?

I opened the front door and stepped out on the porch. Yes it is Phillip! Still where's papa?

I ran up to Phillip and soothed him before bringing him into the barn out of the pouring rain.

I stroked him and gave him a sugar cube. 'Shhh, Phillip... What's wrong? Where's my papa?' I asked stroking him.

He just nayed. I felt a wiered feeling go threw me and it got me frightend. I ran threw the door in the barn which connected to the kitchen and ran to the frount door to close it and grabbed my coat and shoes and ran back out to the barn to Phillip.

I saddled him up and got on. 'Come on Phillip were going finding my papa.' I said as I steered him out of the barn into the rain and road off at top speed threw the path in the woods the way where papa went.

- 45 MINUETS LATER -

Maybe this was bad idea. I thought as the raid hit my face and made the mud slippery. No I can't turn back I'v come to far to turn back.

Oh their's a gap in the tree's. Maybe it leads somewhere. I lead Phillip threw the gap and their in frount of us was a castlel. Why was a castle in the middle of the woods? I guess I should go and investigate someone might live their and I could shelter from the rain.

'Come on Phillip.' I said leading him towards the castle.

Short I know but whatever. I sorta got writers block so any idea's would be nice aswell as REVIEWS!

Review please.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	9. Chapter 9

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own any brands or products or charecter's that may be used in this story.

This chapter is about some of Belle's friends and how wierd it is that Belle isnt in school. This is based on the morning after Belle went to find her father and found the beast's castle.

I've been having a bit of writers block latly so don't judge me.

Rated T

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 9

The next morning.

CindarellaPOV

My alarm clock went off as it hit 4:35. The reason why I had to get up this eary is bacuse not only do I have to get myself ready but I have to get my step sister's Anastatia and Drizella's school stuff ready and give them both and my step-mother breckfast in bed and feed the animals and the devil cat Lucifer.

I hopped out of bed and got in the shower washed my hair and body and got dressed in light blue jeans, a white blazer and a dark blue top with some Toms after putting my damp hair in a bun before going down-steirs to do my before-school chores and feed the animals. I finished feeding the animals and put breckfast on. Anastatia asked for egg-white ommlette made with soy milk and freshley made orange juice and Drizella asked for waffles made from scratch with fresh honey and freshly picked berries and semi-skimmed cappachino with froth on top and not to hot not to cold. I spat in both the mixtures. I didnt dare do anything to my step-mother's.

After that I left the breckfast's to cool before having mine and feeding the local mice and birds before texting Snow White to meet me at our ususall spot on the benches outside school. about a minuet later she texted back saying okay. I text Belle saying the same thing but I got no reply. Odd she always replys. Oh well.

I checked the clock and it was now 6:25 time to wake the sisters and bring them breckfast. I loaded up with one tray on one hand another on top of my head and another in the other. Over the years I became extreamly well at this walking like this thing.

'Anastatia. Wake up.' I said gentely. She woke up and smiled grabbing her brekfast and telling me to get out. You may think this is rude but she is the politist of the bunch.

Next up Drizella. 'Drizella, it's time to get up.' I said gentaly to Drizella who was sleeping with her big butt stuck high up in the air and snoring loudly. After trying to wake her up for 5 minuets she snapped awake. 'What!' She snarled then her eyes rested on her breckfast. She snached her breckfast she said 'You can shove off now!' and I happily left her to eat like the pig she was.

Oh great now step-mother. I rapped three time's on my step-mothers door.

'Come in.' A cold voice spoke from inside the room.

I walked in 'Step mother your breckfast.' I said walking over to where she was sat in her bed stroking Lucifer with her cold eye's watching my every move.

'Are Drizella and Anastatisa awake?' She asked. Why does she alway's ask this when I've been waking them up now everyday for the past 9 years? In 17 now.

'Yes.'

'Have you given them their breckfast's?' She asked taking hers and placing it next to her on the bed.

'Yes.'

'Have you fed the animals?' She asked glearing at me.

'Yes.'

'Have you finished all your chores?'

'Yes.'

'You may leave now Cindarella.' She spoke in her mean pearcing voice as she popped a pice of bacon in her mouth.

I left with out a word.

At 8:35 I was stood outside school sat at the benches waiting for the girls. The odd thing was Belle wernt here. She always waited here for me. She was always here first. Where was Belle?

MulanPOV

'Mulan! Wake up!' My mum said shaking me agein trying to wake me up. 3rd time lucky worked.

'I'm up!' I said laughing

'Good now get ready for school.' She smiled and walked out leaving me to get ready for school.

But siriously its 6:15. Who is supposed to get up at this ungodly hour? Who would want to?

Not me.

But whatever. I got up and dragged my butt to the bathroom where I showerd then I dride off pulled my long silky black hair into a ponytail and pulled my uderwear on with a pair of black ripped jeans and a light green top and a army jaket with a few bracelets and stud earrings and shoved some suade Nike's on.

When I finished I ran down stairs and into the kitchen and sat down next to grandma at the table as my mum laid down chocolate chip pancakes.

'Where's dad?' I asked mum

'He's gone to work.' She smiled as grandma started moaning about haw she asked for blueberry pankackes and scwealed in delight when mum laid down a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her.

'Where else would he be?' Grandma said.

After that it was 8:25 so I left for school and when I got their I walked up and sat down on the bench next to Cindarella and well no one. Where's Belle?

'Do you know where Belle is?' Cindarella asked.

'No. Isnt she normally here?' I asked

'Yes.' Ella asked looking around

'I hope nothing happend to here.' I said

'I know.' she sighed

TianaPOV

I smiled as my mum handed my a cup of tea and smiled back.

'Shouldnt you be getting dressed now Tiana?' My mum asked sitting on the couch and turning the T.V on.

'Ugh. I guess. Oh mum?' I said

'Yeah?' Sh asked turning around

'I'm working at FantasyLand today. Okay? So I wont be back till late.' I told her she nodded smiling.

I ran up steirs to get showered and dressed. I hopped in and out washing my body and hair in record speed and got dressed in a green dress and a black coat with black Converse with a necklace and a ring sprayed myself with some perfume and orgenized my school bag when I realized I left my buisness studies textbook at Belle's.

I grabbed my Iphone and tried phoning Belle but their was no ansaw. Odd she always picks up. Oh well it's probably out of charge. I shrugged it off and finished off packing.

'When it hit 8: 20 I said goodbye to my mum and set of for school in my car. When I got to school I saw Cindarella and Mulan sat talking on our bench.

'Hey girls.' I said sitting down.

'Hey.' Cindarella smiled.

'Hi. You seen Belle?' Mulan asked

'No. You guys havnt seen her either?' I asked

'No. I texted her this morning but no reply.' Cindy said

'I've not seen her since yesterday.' Mulan added

'I hope she's okay.' I said

'We all do.' Mulan said

ArialPOV

I swam around waiting for the clock to turn 8:00 so I could go to school.

I've had my breckfast and brushed my red hair and said goodmorning to my father and my sisters. I've talked to my two ocean best friends Sabastian a crab and Flounder a blue and yellow fish.

The reason I live underwater is becasue I'm a mermaid. My father told me that wehen i was 6 a fairy put a spell on me giving me legs that lasted for six hours but during them six hours I turned in to a mermaid when water tuched me that was kind of hard.

'Arial!' My dad shouted from his throneroom. Oh yeah. My dad's king of the sea so I guess I'm a princess...

'Yes daddy?' I asked swimming in.

'Arial its 7:58 it's time for you to go to land. Remember be careful and be back before you're time is up and stay away from water.' He said.

'Of course daddy.' I said kissing his cheek. 'Bye daddy!' I shouted as I swam away and I hurd him say Bye back.

After I turned human I dressed in a green skirt and a purple top and a pair of purple Vans, I had jewlrey back in my locker at school so I'll put that on when I get their.

I waked down the road towards Jasmine's house. Jasmine was a princess like me and since she lived in her massive house which was near the ocean that made her the one who lived closist to me so she and I carpool to school together.

I walked up the long path to the front gate of her house, pressed the butten said who it was a beep sounded and the large gate's opened. I walked past the gate and up the driveway and knocked on the front door. One of Jasmine's butlers ansawed the door and let me in.

'Miss Jasmine is in her bedroom ma'am.' The butler told me.

'Thanks!' I smiled and ran up stairs to Jasmine's massive bedroom with that large balconey. I saw Jasmine sat at her dressing table which was cluttered in make-up, hair products, bit's of jewllrey and compact and hand mirrors.

'Hey Jas! Ready?' I asked sitting on her king sized royal blue canopy bed.

'Almost.' She said spraying on some hairspray 'Done!' She said standing up.

'Great!' I said standing up.

We walked downstairs and in to the garage and got in to her Porshe.

As we drove to school Jasmine tryed phoning Belle to ask if she left her coat their but their was no ansaw.

'I wonder why Belle's not ansawing.' Jasmine said

'Jazzy calm down her phones probably just ran outta charge.' I told her even though it was very uncommen that Belle would forget to do somthing as simple as forget to charge her blackberry.

'Yeah I guess. We'll get to school and Belle will be sat their with the others laughing and chatting.' She laughed keeping her eyes on the road.

'Oblivious to her phone turned off.' I laughed.

'Have you hured about Giselle and Edward?' Jas asked with her eyes widening

'No what about them?' I asked

'Apparentley their going to break up!' She said

'Why? They seem like such a grear couple!' I asked confused

'Well rumor has it Giselle was somehow sent to the human world and Edward followed and they both fell in love with humans.' She said

'Aslong as their happy I guess...' I said

'Yeah...' She said parking in her usuall spot in the school parking lot and turning the car off.

'I wish I fell in love.' I said getting out of the car.

'I wish I could decide my own decisions...' Jasmine said sighing getting out and locking it and started walking with me towards our bench.

'Hey theirs the girls!' I said waving at them and they waved back.

'Belle's not with them.' Jas said looking around

'Well let's ask them.' I said

When we sat down next to Mulan, Cindarella asked us wether or not we've saw Belle and we said no.

'Maybe she just over slept.' Tiana said trying to calm us all down from our little 'I hope Belle's okay!' Cloud.

'I guess..' I said

After that we all started talking about Elionwy's party and Pocahantas, Rapunzel, Aurora and Snow White showed up and joined in.

- THE NIGHT BEFORE - LINKED TO CHAPTER 8 - THE NIGHT BEFORE THE BEGINNIG OF THIS CHAPTER-BACK TO THE STORY-

Back to the original story.

BellePOV

'Hello?' I said loudly stepping threw the threshold before giving Phillip one last glance from where he was shelterd from the storm outside.

I stepped ferther inside the hall and spun around when I hured the door slam shut behined me.

It was just the wind. I told myself.

I looked around agein because I thought I hured whispers and noises. Maybe I should leave. Somebody might live here and technically I'm trespassing but then agein all I need is a torch as mine burnt out and some directions into the main city.

'Hello? Is anyone here?' I asked walking down the hall. I thought I hured a noise coming from behined a door on the right.

I walked over to the door and opened it where I saw steirs where noise coming from up them. Should I go up?

Ignoring all the bad feelings in my body trying to tell me not to go up their and leave this castle for good with Phillip I walked up the stairs even though I still herd whispers and went towards the door I saw at the top.

I'm tiered and I will finish another chapter (10) to finish Belle's story so I guess this is a cliffhanger.

Thanks to the (Two) people who told me the last dwafs name Doc because I need them for Snow Whites story. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rated T

Enjoy and review.

Day: Tusday 27 september

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Review.

Chapter 10

BellePOV

I somehow managed to open the heavey wooden door -Sure I had to push my whole body ageinst it...still- and stepped inside seeing four prison-like cells. In one of those cells were my father.

'Papa!' I said shocked and ran over to the cell where he was sat shivering in his thin clothes and coat.

'Belle? What are you doing here?' He asked holding my hand threw the metal bars.

'I came to find you and Phillip lead me here. Oh papa, why are you in here?' I asked confused holding his hand in both of mine.

'Belle you must leave!' Papa said worried

'No papa! I'm not leaving with out you!' I said looking him in the eyes.

'Belle go! I'ts not safe here!'

'No papa!' I said looking up at the lock. I'm sure one of my hair grips could unlock it.

I screamed and jumped as a roar sounded behind us and my fathers eyes widend as a large shadow cast over us.

I spun and my own eyes widened at the sight. A massive animal/beast thing was coming towards us coverd in fur with blue eyes and horns and claws. Aww it would make a cute handbag...

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!' It boomed it's voice echoing in the stone room at the top of the tower.

'My-my father-' I stuttered trying not to show my fear but it cut me off.

'YOU'RE FATHER IS A INTRUDER!'

'Please let him go!' I asked more firmly

'NO! I MUST HAVE A PRISONER!' He shouted. Well I guessed it was a boy.

I thought over this for a moment. My father was to old to be locked up for god knows how long in a freezing cold damp room like this. 'Then I'll take his place.' I stated.

'Belle! No!' My father objected.

'Father! You're to old! You'll catch you're death if you stay here!' I told him and then turned back to the beast.

'Please I'll take his place!' I begged.

He seemed to think this over for a second. 'Fine' He said flatly. He unlocked my fathers cell door and led us down steirs to the front door.

'Belle. Don't do this!' My father begged

'Father I'll be fine! I know self-defence. Phillip is right their. Don't worry about me I can look after my self.' I gave him a hug.

My father was finally persuaded to leave but I don't think he'll stop worrying about me.

'Come on.' The beast said grabbing my elbow and pulling me along.

'Where are you taking me?' I asked nervously

'Be quiet.' He snapped

'But-'

'Be quiet.' He snapped agein

We walked up a flight of steirs and down a hall way before we came to a stop in front of a door.

'This is were you'll be staying.' He said with no emotion showing on his face or in his voice.

I just nodded it seemed like the best thing to do at this moment in time. Agree with him. Even though I had many questions inclouding, why do I get a bedroom and not a cell? But I'm not as stupid to ask or even speak right now.

He let go of my elbow and I walked into the large bedroom compleat with a dressing table, canopy king sized bed, wardrobe, and en suit, a large mirror and a large window with a view overlooking the destroyed, uncared for garden that could have looke beautiful if someone looked after it.

I turned to ask a question but the door slammed shut. I listened for a lock to clink but all I hurd were heavy footsteps becoming more distant as he walked away.

I looked around te room and felt a lump in my throat and my eyes were becoming blurry. I patted my pockets looking for my blackberry. If I texted Meg my problem she would gather Hercules and Pheobus and they'll come save me, but as I serched I coudnt find it then I remembered the thunder caused me to fall off Phillip, it probably fell out then. Shit.

I sat down on the serprisingly comftable bed and just sat their stearing at nothing.

The Autem play is coming soon. Aurora and Arial was going to make me, Snow and Cindy audition with her.

They'll have to go to Elionwy's party without me. I'll miss Arial our little lightwaight get drunk and stuble around chattering away about the 'underwater fishies'

I'll miss Pocahantas' shopping trip with the rest of the girls. They'll all walk round the mall like they own it laughing and having fun.

I'll probably miss my own graguation and probably prom. I hope Rose manages to grow a pair and ask out Phillip.

Mulan wanted to try out for the girls football teem. Tryouts are in three days. She'll probably nail it, Mulan's great at everything sporty.

The my dance team's final is next week its our school ageinst our rival's Nickolodian High. With Esmarelda being our team captin and Jasmine being the costume disigner and one of the best dancers around, Disney High will win agein this year. 5 years in a row that'll make. They'll have to find someone to replace me.

How did I get here? I wanted much more. Their was a school trip to Paris in a few weeks. Me, Tiana and Rapunzel were going to go. It'll just be Tiana and Rapunzel now.

I laid down and let some tears fall as I laid their with all these diffrent thoughts whirl around in my head.

I began to feel sleepy so I closed my eye's and let thought consume me. But their was one thought that kept bugging me.

Blue eye's. Those bright blue eyes. I've seen them before. In the past.

But where?

Blue eyes...


	11. Chapter 11

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Rated T

Day: Wensaday 28 september

Read and review!

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 11

BellePOV

I woke up the next morning and I was feeling okay at first thinking it was just another day I was going to spend with my friends whining about schoolwork but when I opened my eyes that thought went down the drain as soon as I opened my eyes and was greeted by thousends of fluffy white pillows engulfing me.

I sat up and looked around the room and the horrible realisation dawned on me. It wasnt a dream.

I felt a lump form in my throat and my eye's started to burn. I tride to lift my hand up to fix the ponytail I fell asleep in which was now ruined by the tossing and turning but realized they were both wrapped in the white blanket. Someone tucked me in. It couldnt have been that beast it could have been a servant. A place like this must have servants.

I imediently felt sorry for those servants who I didnt know even existed yet. I untangled my hands and stood up. I didnt like the fact that someone could have come in to my room while I was sleeping. It unsettled me.

Somthing moving cought my eye from the left. I looked to the left and all their was were the wardrobe and a few paintings. Nothing else.

Oh god! I hope this place dosnt have rats!

I turned away and looked around the room agein. The white and gold intiror disigne remined me of 17th centurey france. All posh and regal as if made for royalty to sleep in.

'HELLO!'

I screamed and spun around so fast I tripped over my own feet and fell, a thing I don't usually do. My mother sent me to ballett. I stopped going when I was 6 because my mama died.

'You must be Belle!'

It was that moment I realized it was the wardrobe who was talking, and OMG it had a face! I steared wide eyed at the wardrobe and backed away which ended up me banging into the bed and falling back on it with a oompf.

'Oh my! Honey! Are you all right?' She asked

I just nodded to shocked to even stand up from where I fell on the bed.

'Well! We can't have you dressed in the clothes you came in now can we?' She said.

'You're a wardrobe...' I said slowly

'Why yes, honey, I am!' She said smiling

'I'm going crazy...' I told myself. It's finally happed. I've gone cookoo, round the bend, lost my marbles. Ella always did joke that all those fanatsy and fairytale books would get to me. I guess they finally have.

'No honey,dont worry you're not. I'm very much real!' She chuckled

'Okay... What's your name?' I asked politley. Great now I'm asking a wardrobe what it's name is.

'Oh honey! My name's Suziana but everyone calls me Dresser, because I'm the royal dresser!' She giggled.

'Oh nice to meet you Dresser. I'm Belle.' I smiled

'Nice to meet you Belle! Now lets get you dressed!' Dresser said.

She gave me a dark green dress and a black jaket with black heels and a small silver necklace. I got dressed and pulled my hair back in a low ponytail with a dark green bow.

'You look geogeous!' Dresser said exited.

'Thanks.' I said shyly.

It was a nice outfit and I wanted to explore.

I miss my friends.

Review review!

BTW. I would appricite it if you told me what you thought of this story so I know wether or not to abandon it. xx

Remember review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rated T

Day: Wensday 28 september

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 12

The is just like a kind off extra chapter because I feel like Pocahantas is being pushed back and I've got writers block for Belle's story. This is the same day as the last chapter only in a diffrent part of the town at Mickey's Cafe just after school. Pocahantas has been tutoring John Smith for a few months and they both un knowingly have a crush on each other. I'll probably have a few of these chapeters for every princess they'll just be at random or atleast until I manage to come up with ideas for Belle's story.

NoBodysPOV

POCAHANTAS

Pochantas hurried into the library this wensday and went back to hers and John's usual table where she tutored him in maths, sciance and history like she had been doing for a few months now and she has gained a small okay quite large crush on John Smith the boy she was tutoring he was only a year older than her and she was 17. She was slightly surprised to see that he wasn't there yet. She went to sit down and noticed a note on the table.

Pocahantas,

I thought we could have our session at Mickey's today. See ya there.

John.

Mickey's was the diner just down the street from the school. It was the most popular hang-out for the teenagers of Disney High School. It was the hotspot where everyone of all cliques hung out. Even Vanessa, Anastatia, Helga and Drizella hung out here.

Pocahantas walked in to Mickey's. There weren't a lot of people there, since all the after school activities were still going on. She spotted John sitting in the back on his own waiting for her and walked over to the table.

'So you got my not Pocahantas?' John said smiling.

Pocahantas nodded as she sat down across from him putting her bag next to her.

'Do you want anything to eat?' John waved over their waitress.

'Oh gosh! Hi Poca! What ya want?' Tiana greeted smiling happily to see her friend since her shift at this hour was boring with all the teens at their clubs. 'As you already know I'm Tiana and I'll be you're waitress.' Tiana giggled feeling wierd to be so formal with one of her closet friends.

Pocahantas smiled at her hard working friend. 'Hi Tia! I thought you're shift didnt start for another hour?'

'Got an extra shift to earn more money to put myself threw culinery school and get my own restorant.' Tia smiled 'You hered anything off Belle yet?'

'Hope you get their. You know we're all behined you and no she knows how to look after herself anyway.' Pocahantas smiled back while John sat their awcwardly.

Tiana nodded. 'Thanks. So what will you be having?'

'Can I get a double cheese bacon burger with large fries and onion rings and a coke please?' John asked as Pocahantas shook her head at the boy's appitite.

'I'll have a medium fires and chicken nuggets with a strawberry milkshake please.' Pocahantas asked for the thing she always had making Tiana smile and roll her eyes.

Tiana jotted everything down, then walked away but not before giving a small wave to Pocahantas.

'Thanks.' Pocahantas said 'Since you're paying for the food I will charge you half of what it usually is.' She said before pulling out a History Of The World bookfor him. She started to open the book but John put a hand on top of her's stopping her which made her confused.

'Er... To be honest I was thinking we could just hang out for today.' John said smiling

'What about the essay for Mr. Donalds history class?' Pocahantas asked

"'Well if I fall behined in his class, I will just have to get another tutoring session with you. Not that I would mind.' John said smirking before playing with a napkin.

Pocahantas shrugged and put the history book back in her bag inbetween her brown leather planner and her math's textbook.

John leaned across the table 'Are you going to the game on friday?' He secretly wanted her to come so she could watch him play.

'Sorry no. I've got shopping on friday with the girls and we have to be quick because of Arial.' Pocahantas explained smiling sadly.

'That's fine. Hoes before bros. What about Naveen's party on saterday? ' John chuckled before realising what he just said to the girl he had a crush on. He just refered to her friends as 'Hoes'.

'No, saterday me and the girls are going on a surch party for Belle. She's went missing.' Pocahantas said getting upset and John noticed.

'Oh shoot! Look I'm sorry. Pocahantas it's alright. Belle will be fine. Trust me.' John said in a gentle voice. Well as gentle as John could muster up.

'Thanks.' She smiled

He smiled back at her. Tiana brought their food then. Pocahantas thanked her, and took a bite of her chicken nugget. John ate his fries quickly, then started on his burger. When they were done eating John asked for the check.

"'What are you doing on sunday?' John asked while they waited for the check.

'I work at the animal shelter after school until 6. Why?' Pocahantas asked confused to why John wanted to know her scesual.

'Well would you like to go out with me. You know like on a date on sunday night after 6?' John asked. He felt proud that he mustered up enough courage to ask Pocahantas out.

She was taken by surprise, but after a moment of being stunnd she made her decision and told him yes making him have a full blown grin.

Review 


	13. Chapter 13

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rated T

Day: Wensday 28 september

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 13

NoBodysPOV

ARIAL

Ariel was the first one in the drama club after school on wensday. She had been going here for months now and the heat died down from the last play the did (Oliver Twist) and she had a hunch Miss Sally was going to give them another play since they were forever doing plays and winnig awards for the school because of them.

Miss Sally was stacking the drama club members folders on top the large black grand piano in the back of the room just infront of the stage where the band goes. She looked up when Ariel walked in and greeted her with a big smile on her ragdoll face. Miss Sally was very sweet and married to the king of haloween Jack Skeleton and he threw the best heloween parties and could sceare you like you've never been sceared before.

'Hello Arial!' Miss Sally said smiling at her.

Ariel went over to the piano. 'Hi Miss Sally. Not really.'

'I'm sorry to hear that Ariel. Would you mind helping me pass out these scrips for the Hairspray play? All you have to do is set on everyone's seat.' Miss Sally said picking up a pile of white scripts with HAIRSPRAY on it with AUTEM PLAY underneath the word hairspray and giving them to Arial.

Ariel took the folders and got started as Miss Sally messed around on her laptop typing away at her report on her class. Vanessa walked in then and looked disappointed and angry when she saw she wasn't the first one in the auditorium.

'Good afternoon Miss Sally.' Vanessa smiled at the teacher. 'Arinal.' Vanessa said looking at Arial. She purposly called Arial by the wrong name.

'Hi Vanessa.'Ariel muttered. Miss Sally didn't say anything.

'Miss Sally do you need any help?' Vanessa asked playing the sweet inocent little girl card.

'Thats nice of you Vanessa but no thank you.' Miss Sally said. 'Arial here is helping me right now.'

Vanessa took a seat in the front row of the soprano section. When Ariel was done, she had a couple extra folders and brought them back over to the piano where Miss Sally was still typing her report..

'So how was you're day Arial?' Miss Sally asked, taking the extra folders.

'It was okay I guess. I got alot of homework and Belle wernt in so I had to do chemistry and maths on my own.' Arial replied sighing and ignoring the fact that she could feel Vanessa's laser glare on her purple clad back.

Miss Sally smiled at her. 'She'll probably be in tomorrow.' As the rest of the students started coming in, Ariel took a seat. Miss Sally walked to the front of the piano and greeted everyone.

'Welcome everyone. My name is Sally Sketeton but, Miss Sally to you,' She said. 'Everybody has got a script with the new songs to the play that we will be hosting this year for our family and friends Hairspray so make sure you read them. Auditions for roles will be in this auditorium next monday so you have thursday, friday and the weekend to learn the roles that you shall be auditing for. You can choose to do any scean you want but you must have a song that is sung with or by you charecter as part of your audition.' Miss Sally said clapping her hands together.

Everyone started talking about which song and part they will be auditining for the shyer ones going for smaller roles and the bolder ones went for bigger roles.

She whisteled so everyone will listen. 'Make sure you practise and remember. You're all great singers and actors

Arial looked at the sheet and some were duets and some were groups and some were solos. Most of the duets were between a boy and a girl. That meant Ariel wasn't guaranteed to get the duet like she always had been. Of course, Vanessa would get both.

Ariel looked up and noticed Miss Sally was watching her. Ariel gave her a small smile and Miss Sally winked at her. Ariel bit her lip and looked down. She was really gonna have to step up if she didn't want to just be another voice in the play this time. Hairspray was one of her faverite musicals anyway so this was going to be easey.

Review!

Also I would really apriciate it if you could give me some ideas for what to do for the Belle thing. I'm having a major writers block with that part of the story. Rememberthis is like the last chapter. The same time as Belle woke up in the Beast's (or Adam she just dosnt know it's him) castle.

Review.

If you do give me ideas I will give you credit. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Rated T

This is like Pocahantas' and Arial's story. It's happening the same time as Belle wake's up in the beast's castle.

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Day: Thursday 29 september

Chapter 14

NoOnesPOV

AURORA (sleeping beauty)

'Not again God... I'm so sorry!"

Aurora rolled her eyes. On wensday's after school Aurora worked at the local bookstore normally with Belle but Belle wernt in today so she was alone, and they just hired a new girl. Aurora thought she was clumsy and easily distracted.

She kept dropping things and knocking over the books. Judging by the sound of the thud, Aurora guessed she knocked over a whole rack of books this time. And it wasnt the first time she had done that. She walked out from behind the counter where she was sat on the laptop talking to Cindarella who was busy having to run around after her mean step mother and step sisters and walked over to the new girl.

Aurora couldn't remember her name, but she knew the girl was a cheerleader at Disney High's rival school Nickolodian High. She was a tiny, pale, petite thing with short jet black spikey hair and big green eyes. She was the same age as Aurora 17, but looked like she was about 13 and 14 years old. Aurora checked her name tag as the black haird girl started picking up books that she had knocked over.

'Crysta what happened?' Aurora asked, pulling her blonde curls back into a ponytail before helping 'Crysta' pick up the book rack.

Crysta blushed. 'I was carrying a stack of books and almost dropped one, but when I went to catch it, I knocked over this rack. I'm sorry.' Said biting her lip.

'That's okay. What happened to the books you were carrying?' Aurora asked looking around then blowing a strand of blonde hair from her face.

'I dropped them trying to catch the book rack, so now they're mixed up with all the other books.' Crysta blushed, looking at the worn out wood floor.

'So, now all of the books are mixed up?' Aurora sighed. She spent ages getting them in alphebetical order.

Crysta slowly nodded looking everywhere but at Aurora.

' It's all right, no problem. I'll clean this up. Why don't you go organize the kid's section?'

'Okay!' Crysta said, cheerily. She then skipped to the back of the store where all the kids books were . That'll keep her out of Aurora's hair for a while.

Aurora knelt down and began separating the books and sorting them into piles. Crysta's a sweet girl, Aurora thought. But I wish sometimes she worked somewhere else. It didn't take Aurora long to put the sort books and place them back in the right place on the rack. She picked up the rest of the books and stood up. As she turned around, she ran into Phillip the very same boy she's had a crush on for the past 3 years and the same one her friends tease her about.

'Oh! I'm so sorry!' Aurora said.

Phillip just smiled. 'It's okay.'

'Can I help you?' Aurora asked shyly trying not to show how exited she was to talk to him.

Phillip nodded. 'I need a Physioligy textbook for Mrs. Rabbit's class.'

Aurora smiled at him happy that she had put her hair up so he could look at her flawless face. 'Of course Phillip. Follow me.' She smiled and walked over to the right section.

Aurora led Phillip to the correct section. She gracefully balanced the stack of books in one arm, then took phycoligy textbook off the shelf and handed it to Phillip. He looked at it, then at Aurora and smiled. Before she could ask if he needed anything else, Crysta came down the aisle and stopped next to Aurora. She looked at Phillip and smiled.

'You're hot.' Crysta said.

'Erm... Thanks.. I guess.' Phillip replied awkwrdly.

Great me and Phillip were finally making a great connection and then Crysta come's along and ruins it. She's so annoying. Aurora thought madly but didnt show her anger.

'I'm all done, Aurora. What do you want to do now?' Crysta said making it sound as if Aurora bossed her around.

Aurora fought the erge to roll her eyes and dropped the stack of books into Crysta's arms. 'Put these away please Crysta. Thanks,' Aurora said.

Crysta nodded, smiled at Phillip again and winked making Aurora clench her fist, and then left.

'Sorry about her,' Aurora said as she walked Phillip to the till.

Phillip shrugged. 'It's ok. She's 13 what do you expect?' He laughed. He has a nice smile. Aurora thought.

'She's seventeen,' Aurorasaid, ringing up Phillips textbook.

'Ohhhh... I've never seen her at school.' Phillip said confused.

'You would'nt have. Crysta goes to Nickolodian High. She's a cheerleader their.' Aurora explined. Phillip nodded as if everything in the world had suddenly made sense making Aurora smile. He paid for his book, then Aurora put his book in a bag and handed it to him.

'See you tomorrow in spanish Aurora.' Phillip said smiling.

'Bye Phillip. Oh and please call me Rose. All my friends do and I class you as a friend.' Aurora smiled. She was an expert in subtle flirting.

Phillip smiled 'Okay. See you tomorrow Rose.' and walked out.

Crysta walked over to the counter after Phillip left and leaned on it, resting her chin in her palm.

'You so like him.' Crysta said looking at her.

'You're shift is over Crysta.' Aurora pointed out.

Crysta straightend up 'I know.'

'I guess I'll see you next wendsday.' Aurora said flipping through this months issue of Glamour.

'Maybe sooner. Nickolodian is playing Disney on friday. You're going right?' Crysta asked

'No I'm going shopping on friday.' Aurora told her.

Crysta smiled at her. 'Pitty. It's going to be so much fun!'

With that Crysta skipped off leaving Aurora to worry about her family that consisted of the three fairies that looked after her Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and her friends. Ecspecially Belle.

Aurora sighed and thought. Where are you Belle?

Review. I know Crysta is'nt Disney but Ferngully was one of my most beloved film when I was growing up and was the thing that got me intrested in looking after nature. I still think that the first one was better that the second they sounded funny in the second one. My faveruite was Batty.

Anyway. I still have writer's block so get used to these chapters for now until I know what to write for Belle's.

Review.  



	15. Chapter 15

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rated: T

Back to Belle's POV since I had a nice relaxing time in my hot-tub with a face mask and a Starbucks Iced Mocha. I love it when I can do that. You should try it, it's really relaxing. Anyway and thought's just came to me so here we go!...

Day: Wensday 29 september

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 15

BellePOV

I followed the directions to the dining room that Dresser gave me singing a song I made up in my head.

'Little town, It's a quiet village.

Everyday like the one before.

Little town full of little people waking up to say bonjure.

Their goes the baker with his tray like always, The same old bread and rolls to sell.

Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor prevensial town.

Their must be more that this prevensial life.

Oh isnt this amazing, it's my faveruit part becasuse you'll see.

Here's where she meets prince charming. But she wont discover that it's him till chapter three.

Their must be more than this prevensial life.'

I just finished as I walked through a archway into the room where a long dark wooden dining table was in the room it two chairs on each end in front of a fire. One end was empty with just a neatly set out plate, napkin and a bunch on knives, forks and spoons. On the other end their were foods like eggs,bacon, pancakes, waffles, cereal, beans, black pudding, tomatos, toast with diffrent jams and butter along with orange juice, apple juice and other things.

'Madame.' A french voice said from behind me.

I spun around and was met by yet another two talking objects. This time it was a candle and a clock. The candle was smiling and the clock seemed to be sulking.

'Hello?' I asked to make sure they were real.

'Hello madame.' The candle said bowing before glancing at the clock and elbowing him making the clock glare at him and glance at me.

'Hi.' The clock snapped and looked away.

I still didnt know if they were real so I poked the clock making the candle chuckle.

'Hey! Miss please don't do that!' The clock snapped rubbing where I poked him.

'Madame please forgive him. I am Lumiere and he's Cogsworth. You must be Belle!'

'Erm yes.' I sai nodding.

'Well come on it's breckfast time!' Lumiere said hopping along and let me sit at the end of the table where the food was.

If only the girls could see me talking to objects that talked back.

I hope their okay. Their probably worried out their minds. I've never missed school before. What about my father? He was probaly sick with worried.

REVEW. Remember Belle's outfit for this is on my profile along with -Aurora's -Pocahantas'  
-Tiana's -Crysta's -Arial's -Vanessa's -Sally's

And others!

Also who's been watching Big Brother latly? I have. I love Dexter and Gina but I hate home-wrecker Hazel and cocky bitch Wolfey.

Get Wolfey out!

Get Hazel out!

I feel so sorry for Dayly's girlfriend having to watch Hazel littrally press her tits in her boyfriend Daylys face. Poor girl. I bet she's well sweet and kind and is probably crying her eyes out. Poor girl. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rated: T

Day: Tuesday 7 october

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Set a week after Belle met Dresser, Lumiere and Cogsworth. She and the beast have gotten closer and it's approching halloween. Belle's friends and father have not given up on finding her and has been presumed dead but Belle has almost forgotten all about that. The beast has still not told Belle that he's Adam I no where to bring that in. It's winter and this is where Belle and the beast have breckfast and gives her a serprise.

This chapter inclouds CHIP! YAY!

Chapter 16

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

BellePOV

I was sat on window seat in a room on the second floor. I guess you could call it a living room. It had a couch, coffee table, T.V and the other things living room's have. I was trying to read my book but I just could'nt focous.

I've been here in this castle for around 2 weeks, The beast reminded me of someone but I don't know who. The beast has gone soft now and yeas that's a shocker I know but he's actually really sweet and kind. I was a little shocked when he brought out that side.

'Belle? Master was to see you.' Mrs Potts said hopping in. Mrs Potts was the forth pice of furniture I met here. She was a teapot and was the nanny and mother to Chip a small teacup.

'Thank you Mrs Potts.' I smiled at her as she hopped out the room. I stood up and smoothed my dark pink dress out. I walked down the polished halls with only the sound of my dark pink heels clicking on the floor for me to focous on.

When I came to the door I knocked and hurd a small grunt come from inside the room to see the beast sat in his chair.

'Mrs Potts said you wanted to see me?' I asked standing next to his chair.

'Oh yeah!' He said standing up. 'Follow me.'

I nodded and he started walking up the steirs down a hallway, down another hallway before we came to a stop in front of a large double wood door.

'Close you're eye's' He said smiling.

I closed my eyes and if felt air hit my face so I think he was waving his hand -or paw?- in front of my face to make sure I wernt looking. When he was sure I couldnt see he took my wrist and I hurd the slight sqweek of the door opening and then gently pulled me to what I guessed was the room behined the doors before closing the door behined us.

'Open you're eye's.' He said releasing my wrist.

I opened my eyes and ghasped.

In front of me the biggist libery I have ever seen. It was about 3 floors and all the walls were covered in books evept for one which was a window overlooking the unceared for garden. A large dark hardwood table with some chairs around it, Their was a fireplace with a couch in front of it with a coffee table and one of the twirly steirs going up on the next floor and another on that floor leading up to the top floor after that it hit the celing.

'Wow.' I ghasped.

'Do you like it?' Beast asked awkwardly rubbing his furry neck.

'I love it! Thank-you!' I said smiling.

'You really like it?' He asked, unsure about wether or not I was telling the truth.

'Ofcourse I do!' I smiled and gave him a hug. He hovered for a moment and hugged back lightly like I was a pocilin doll he could break in he put pressure even a little bit. It was like hugging a gient teddy that hugged beck.

He released me from the hug when I moved away wanting to look at all the books. I walked over to a section where their was a window seat near the books and started looking.

-20 Minuets Later-

I pushed the book down from where the beast was holding it up to his face sideways.

'Do you know how to read?' I asked him.

'Of course I do! I just havnt read in a long time...' He said looking down.

'Here I'll teach you.' I said smiling. I've tutored for young children that didnt know how to read a single word. This will be almost to easy.

I pointed to the title of one book. 'What does that say?'

'The...'

'Good now that.' I said pointing to the next word.

'Tree..'

I shook my head and smiled at him. 'Try agein, look at the world carefully.'

He looked at it agein. 'Three?'

'Yes!. Now that.'

'Limit...' He saids struggling.

'Little.' I said. 'Little.' He repeated

I pointed to the last word.

'Pigs.' He said looking at me.

'Correct!' I said to him before opening the book. 'Time to read.'

So what did you think? I personally liked this chapter becasuse it's sort of fluffy with the beast (Who's gonna reviel himself as Adam very soon) giving Belle a whold libery! I always did like that scean in the film. It's my second favruite part (The ballroom dance being my first.) Also I'm getting to like Jasmine as well. She's still not in my top three (1. Belle 2. Snow White ) but she's moved up to 5 from number 8 so lets give her a round of applouse!

I know people don't normally read these things (I know I don't) and they also ignore the whole REVIEW thing but I would really apriciatte it if you REVIEWED because I have and can see how many people read this story and theirs over 430 of you that read it so don't think you're fooling me! MWHAHAHA!

Also tell me who your top three princesses are! They don't even have to be official princesses from Snow White-Minnie Mouse! GO! REVIEW! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Story mostly Tinker Bell and Aladin with Jasmine and other charecters.

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Day: Tuesday 7 october

Same day and time Belle is reciving the liberey.

Chapter 17

TinkerBellPOV

'Exususe me. You did what agein?' I asked in shock messing with my green and brown bracelets.

'For the last time. I asked her out.' Aladin said

'I know I did hear! I'm not stupid like you!' told my friend Aladin. He had just told me he'd asked out Vanessa the man-eater of Disney High, head cheerleader and total bitch. That bitch was the one that spat on me when I was in year 7 (Freshman) because I was short. Like I said. Bitch.

'Tinker Bell, calm down! She shot me down anyway. Apparently I'm to poor.' Aladin sulked pouting and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'Well duh! She's a natural born golddigger! If ya aint loaded, she aint intrested!' I told him slapping him around the head. Sure I had to stand on my toes and I still only reached his chin. It wasnt that Aladin was freckishly tall, it was that I was freakishly small.

'I thought she liked me, last year we talked at Giselle's party. I thought we were becoming pretty good friends then.'

'That's before she knew you wernt rich as hell like Eric or Phillip or Hercules! You don't see her hanging with Flynn , Taran or Jim!' I said waving my arms in the air. My wings started flapping.

'Dang it! I'm such a idiot!' He sighed and banged his head repeatedly on his locker.

'No, you're not! You just wanted to be with someone. No harm in that... Will you stop doing that! People are looking!' I said grabbing his black hair and yanking his head back.

'Ouch! For one small girl your very mean!' Aladin moaned rubbing his head.

'Thank you.' I smiled

Aladin lost intrest as a black haired, dark skinned girl I reconised as Jasmine from my history walked past looking a right state she was wearing sloppy jeans, a t-shirt, ugly shoes, a coat and her hair was in a sloppy ponytail not the normally brilliant thick plat. All the Princess girls looked terrible aswell. Ever since Belle O'Hara went missing the girls have let themselves go.

They talk among themselves and stay away from everyone. Arial did'nt go to drama club any more much to Vanessa's plesure, Pocahantas stopped tutoring she still works out at the animal shelter but she's more like a zombie, Rapunzel's painting's and artwork in art class and art and desigen club are all depressing, Tiana dosnt talk anymore and Aurora just drifts around the bookshop. Crysta from Nickolodian High informed me that she found Aurora crying the other day. All the girls missed Belle and everyone knew that. Belle, Aurora, Cindarella, Snow White, Arial, Tiana, Pocahantas, Jasmine, Mulan and Rapunzel were like sisters and were insepribel. It must be awfull for them and Belle's father now since Belle was murdered.

'Who's that?' Aladin asked in awe refering to Jasmine.

'Don't even think about it.' I said sighing.

'Why?'

'That, my girl-obsessed friend, is Jasmine Liana.'

'Wait as in Belle O'Hara's friend and a Princess?' Aladin asked knowing exactly where I was going. A Princess was sort of a kinder version of The Plastics of Mean Girls. The Plastics were Anastatia, Vanessa, Helga and Drizella.

I nodded

'Ohhh...' He nodded still watching Jasmine float over to her zombie friends who were talking quitley between themselves.

I shook my head. He'll never learn.

Review! The rason I done this was because I felt like it. I love Tinker Bell and Aladin is adorable!

REVIEW! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disney High School

Disclaimer: Like I have said before (These are REALLY annoying) I don't own anything!

BALL ROOM TIME! Time for Belle and Adam to get their freak on! WOOOO!

The next day.

Rated T

Chapter 18

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Belle stood in front of the floor length mirror and stered at her self in the mirror in the yellow satin, floor lengnth, ball gown with her hands that were coverd in matching satin yellow elbow lengnth ran across the dress and her half-up-half-down brown hair nervously. She smiled still admiering her self and took a deep breath. She was going for a dance tonight with the beast who was going to give her a serprise. Belle didnt know wether to feel exited about that or nervous.

Belle hured the door creak behined her alerting that someone was entering Belle's bedroom but Belle was to busy admiering herself to turn around.

'Belle! You look stunning!'

At that Belle turned around and smiled at Mrs. Potts whom was smiling up at Belle with Lumiere's girlfriend Babette.

'Thank you.' Belle blushed.

'Ready Belle?' Babette asked smiling aswell and Belle nodded.

Babette and Mrs. Potts walked Belle the top of the steirs where she'd take it from their.

*From here it's just the ball room scean from the movie. Theirs a link on my profile for a clip of the ball room scean of Youtube on my profile incase you wanna watch it along with pictures of Babette, Belle in the yellow gown and Miss Potts on my profile aswell.*

I'm getting bored and lazy with Belle and the Beauty and the Beast thing so it's just like the rest of the story in the film I just am way to tierd. Sorry.

P.S I also know this was a short chapter but I'll take off from after where the beast turns human in the next chapter and they go back to school and I have another thing up my sleeve before I start on another princesses story. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 19

I'm back!

Right I'm thinking the next princess I should do is Cindarella or Snow White so you tell me who.

Their's a little treat for the girls and a small serprise. Just incase you guys get confused I'm only doing about 2 or 3 at the most of the princesses stories and BTW Belle has been gone for about a year and 2 months and Tiana, Jasmine, Aurora, Rapunzel and Pocahantas have had their stories come true.

So that means Rapunzel is with Flynn (Whom Rapunzel calls Eugene in private), Aurora is with Phillip, Pocahantas (Whom I always get confused with who she's seeing) is with John Smith but a boy called John Rolfe is making unwelcomed advances, Tiana is with Naveed and Jasmine is with Aladdin and now with Belle coming back into the school scean her and Adam and now part of the couple part!

Soo... Back to the story...

BellePOV

I sat in the car shaking while rubbing one hand on my red jeans and the other holding the Starbuck's cup shaking it the liquid inside threatening to spill all over Adam's expensive car.

'Belle.' He said gentelly placing a hand over my shaking one on my knee before taking the cup away from me, probably frightend I would spill it and it would ruin his fancy leather seat. Boy's and their toy's.

I looked up at him. I was going back to Disney High School. It's been a year and two months since I 'Mystiriously dissapeard' and been like 3 years since Adam left. Adam was actually the beast all along, I knew their was somthing about his eyes and my father managed after a whole year trying to get someone to belive him and then you'll never guess who 'helped' him in rescuing me.

Coach Gaston.

The big oaf. The stupid twat almost killed Adam and recked the castle. We one though! YAY! Anyway Coach Gaston is gone and is never coming back and me and Adam decided to go back to Disney High, well I did Adam just tagged along not wanting to be stuck in the castle. Though we waited two months to prepere and get thing to normal and since he WAS a prince he needed to catch up on what he had missed in his kingdom.

'Belle.' Adam said snapping me out of it.

'Yeah?'

'We don't have to do this if you don't want to.' He said putting my cup in one of the cup holds. He tried to be sincere about it but I knew he was just looking for a way out of going school. He hated nothing more than school. Well exept Coach Gaston.

'No. It's fine. I am exited about seeing the girls agein.' I smiled. That wasnt a lie. I really was looking forward to seeing the girls agein.

He smiled back. 'Can't say I'm looking forward to meeting anyone agein. You were one of the like 3 people I talked to.'

'That's because your so anti-social.' I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He laughed. 'Yeah, yeah you can talk, bookworm.'

'Okay Mr. Psycopath.' I said taking my Starbucks from the holder.

We stepped out the car and ignored the childish whispers and confused look's and held hand's and I lead him to the bench that the girls hopefully still sat at.

I took a deep breath and walked up towards them with Adam trailing behined me. The girls facing me looked up and turned white like they've seen a ghost and their eyes went the size of golfballs. I held a finger to my lips signelling to be quit then frowened as I got red lipgloss on my finger and that they were to busy in shock to say anything.

I crept up behined Cindarella who was to busy chatting to notice the girls -Snow White, Mulan, Tiana, Jasmine and Arial.- who seen me were almost hyperventilating. I the cupped my hands over her blue eye's.

'Ahhh! Who's that?' She squeaked dropping her bit of pizza.

'Guess who.' I whispered in her ear and she screamed.

I removed my hands and she turned around and went pale like the others who have now all turned to see me and went pale.

'B-B-Belle?' Aurora asked.

'Oh my god.' Pocahantas said

'I see dead people!' Tiana blurted out and we all laughed.

'Belle?' SnowWhite asked.

'Is that really you?' Mulan asked

'Yes.' I said smiling.

'You're supposed to be dead.' Aurora said.

'No I just... Took some time off. That's all.' I explained to them.

Some nodded but some *Cough* Snow White and Cindarella *Cough* wouldnt let me go that easily. They wanted details. I could see it in their eye's.

'Where were you!?' Cindarella asked

'Why were you gone so long!?' Snow White asked at the same time.

'Girls! I'm sure Belle will tell us in her own time! Now, move up and give her some room.' Pocahantas spoke up saving me. I shot her a grateful look and mouthed the word's Thank You to her and she smiled.

I sat down and looked around for Rapunzel who I now noticed wasnt here. 'Where's Rapunzel?'

'With her boyfriend.' Aurora shrugged before popping a chip in her pink glossed mouth.

'Boyfriend?' I asked.

'We should catch her up.' Arial said

'Yeah.' Jasmine nodded. 'Rapunzel is going out with Flynn.'

'Flynn Rider? That jerk?' I asked.

They all nodded like little bobble heads.

'Oh and Tiana's going out with that Naveed, Pocahantas is seeing John Smith, Jasmine is dating Aladdin and I'm dating Phillip!' Aurora said jumping up and down.

'I know. Rose and Phillip took their time.' Said a dark skinned boy coming up behined Jasmine and kissing her forhead. I guess he's Aladdin and 4 more boy's came up behined him and went to their girlfriends.

'Belle, That's Naveen' Arial said pointing to the boy sat next to Tiana and holding her hand. 'That's Phillip.' She pointed to a blonde stood behined Aurora. 'That's John.' She said pointing to another blonde headed boy who was standing and eating a chocolet bar. 'You probably guessed that's Aladdin.' Smaking Aladdin's arm since he was the closest boy. 'And this is Flynn.' She said pointing to the brown haired one sat on his own.

'Where's Rapunzel?' Snow White asked.

'She's getting a drink she told me to go ahead.' He told them then took a look at me and Adam. 'Who are these guy's?'

'This is Belle and we don't know who this is.' Mulan said 'Who is he?'

I smiled and held Adam's hand. He looked uncomftable. 'This is Adam my boyfriend.' I smiled.

The girls all screamed in exitment and the boy's laughed at them while I smiled and Adam just gave a small embarassed smile.

'What's all the screaming about?' Rapunzel asked coming back with a drink in her hand. I had to give a second look to make sure it was her.

'Rapunzel!?' I smiled

She looked at me and her eye's widened. 'Belle!? Oh gosh! You look so diffrent!' I guess that was the truth. My hair had grown longer from just below my shoulders to the small of my back and it had somehow darkened and I have grown a bit more.

'So do you!' I said refering to the fact she now had a brown pixie cut and even though she was still shorter than the rest of us she was a bit taller than Snow White who was the baby.

'I know!' And then we hugged and sat down.

'This is soo exiting!' Snow White giggled

'I know! The gang is finally back together!' Added Aurora

'Oh girls! You know what this means!' Arial said

'You think they'll want me to come with us all? I do!' Jasmine said

'Maybe you girls should ask them.' John said before eating his sadwich.

'Yes so they don't get frightend to why you girls are acting so cryptic.' Agreed Naveed putting his arm around Tiana who was texting on her phone.

'We're all going on holiday to Puglia in Italy for spring break.' Pocahantas said smiling before nestleing into John's arms.

'And we're staying in the luxurious Borgo Egnazia!' Snow White said.

'Is it nice?' I asked

'Well it is luxurious Belle!' Cindarella smiled.

'Hold on, there's a picture on Phillip's phone.' Aurora said holding her hand out.

'Here honey.' Phillip said kissing her cheek maing me smile. They did make a cute couple.

Aurora handed me Phillip's BlackBerry and I looked at the screen where Aurora or Phillip had clicked on the large picture of the hotel.

'Wow it is nice.' I said before showing it to Adam who nodded aprovingly before I handed it back to Phillip.

'It's like somthing out of a fairytale isnt it?' Jasmine said

'I want to vist the little fishing village near it called Savelletri Di Fasano and Pocahantas want to see the trulli houses in Alberobello.' Mulan said.

'I just want to relax.' Tiana said.

'Well me and Adam have to go get our timetable's so we'll see you guys at lunch.' I said standing up and Adam stood up with me. 'Bye guys!' I said and we all waved to each other.

So Belle and Adam have gone back to school.

picture's of:

Adam's car

All the girls' outfits

And picture's of the hotel are all on my profile! The Borgo Egnazia IS beautiful! Anyway I'm very proud of this story! It's my longest one yet! so that's a achivment! xxx Review please! xxx 


	20. Chapter 20

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

MY VERY FIRST 20th CHAPTER! YAY!

Rated T

Chapter 20

BellePOV

The past week has been great! Adam really hit it of with the girls' boyfriends which I really happy about. Naveen and Phillip were really exited about having another born prince in the boy gang and John, Aladdin and Flynn liked his tattoo.

'This one is cute!' I said picking up a Disel bikini that cought my eye.

'You should get it!' Aurora said picking up a pink rose patterned bandeau bikini.

'Yeah it's cute.' Cindarella said puting a white mesh dress up to her before putting a black mesh shirt. 'Which one?'

'Doffo the black one.' Rapunzel said coming out of the dressing room in white silk top and a flower print blazer and shorts.

'Thanks.' Cindarella smiled and put the dress pack on the rack.

'What cha think?' Rapunzel asked twirling around.

'Very you.' I smiled.

Me, Cindarella, Aurora and Rapunzel are shopping for holiday clothes and I actually had money since Adam gave me the money for it. He was also going shopping today with Mrs. Potts for a engagment ring. We got engaged and no body knew yet but he wanted to get me ring so I let him.

I put the bikini into my basket.

'Ohh! These's are so you Belle!' Aurora said throwing a pair of black wedge's at me. I did like them. In the basket they go.I know I might sound like a golddigger saying this but it is nice not having to worry about money problems anymore and actually being able to go shopping and buy things.

'Aurora! You HAVE to get these they will make you're ass look ah-mazing!' Cindarella squeled throwing a pair of pink shorts at Aurora.

'Ohhh! Cute! Thank's Cindy! Here these are so you!' Aurora said passing a pair of white earrings to Cindarella as she walked past her to the changing rooms to try on the shorts.

'Right! It's official! I AM defintly buying this swimsuit!' Rapunzel said coming out of the changing room with a swimsuit in her size slung over her arm along with a bunch of skirts, shorts, dresses and shirts before chucking them all in her basket.

We were all shopping at Bibbi Di Bobbi Di Boutuqe, owned by Fairy Godmother. For some reason she kept looking at Cindy.

Talking about Cindy she was looking at her basket sighing before putting more than half of the clothes back on the rack leaving a maxi dress some heels and the black mesh skirt and the earring's Aurora threw to her.

'Ella?' I said coming behined her.

She turned and smiled at me. 'Yeah Belle?'

'Why'd you put your clothes back?' I asked confused.

'Err... You know. The less I buy the less I have to hide my clothes and the less I'll haved to worry about my stepsister's finding them.' She said giving a nervous laugh.

'Cindy? Are you having money problems?' I asked. Unlike me who still did work since I didnt want to have to be mooching of Adam all the time or Aurora and Rapunzel who also worked Cindarella could'nt because of her awful step-mother would'nt let her because 'She had work to do at home.' Pethetic.

'No.' She said quickly.

'Cindarella! Don't lie to me.' I said pushing some brown strands of hair out of my face.

'Fine... Yeah I am.' She sighed, looking down. 'Please don't tell anyone.'

'I won't.' I took the clothes she put back of the rack and gave them back to her. They mostly consisted of her usual clothing colours. White, brown and pale blue. 'I'll pay for them.'

'Belle! No!' Ella objected.

'No I'm you're friend and I will help you happily and I'll put my money towards you'rs so you're not having you're clothes paid for by sombody else.' I smiled and she smiled back.

'Thanks Belle.' She hugged me.

'You're welcome.' I hugged her back.

If non of you havent noticed yet, Belle is my fave charecter!. And chinise food is my fave food. Lol! LOL!

Review please it would make me feel a whole lot better about myself if you did!  



	21. Chapter 21

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

I hate my step-father that son of a bitch can burn in hell!

Rated T

Chapter 21

BellePOV

- THE NEXT DAY -

We all slept over Rapunzel's new home (Yeah she's actually a princess!) Which was MASSIVE! Evan Arial slept over aswell becasue for her birthday she recived a necklace so however long she's out of water aslong as she is wearing the necklace she can have legs.

Anyway, Me, Mulan, Tiana and Snow all woke up a hour before the rest. We woke up at 3:30am and they were waking up at 4:30 since we have to leave the house at 5:40 to get to the airport. I stepped out of the shower and went into Rapunzel's very own living room where Tia and Mulan were getting dressed and Snow White walked past me for her turn in the shower.

'Coffee, Monster and Coca Cola are on the coffee table.' Tiana said zipping her jeans up.

I walked over feeling more refreshed and awake after my nice shower and I could smell my girls Lynx bodywash (A/N I belive it's called Axe in America) and the coffee. I imedently went for the coffee since Tiana made the best coffee ever! Better than Starbuck's!

I poured my coffee into a mug and added milk and sugar before taking a drink and setting it down agein before picking up my plane/airport outfit. I got dressed into a Ed Hardy tracksuit and a pair of black Converse and tying my brown hair up into a high curly ponytail before getting started on my make-up. Since I was flying I just put on some tinted mosturizer, mascara and my Dior lipgloss before putting in my rose studs Adam bought me.

'Ugh! I hate flying. I'm too tiered for this!' Mulan moaned.

Tiana chuckled.'You went sleep at 6 last night, you had like the coldist shower ever! And on top of that you have had about 7 cup's coffee.' Then Tia spotted Mulan (Who was half dressed) pouring another cup of coffee. 'Make that 8 cups.'

'She better get her pants and shoes on or else we're dragging her to the airport like that!' I giggled sipping my coffee and pointing to her half dressed body.

'Whatever.' Mulan smiled setting her cup down and yanked her leggings on and we all giggled.

Tiana turned back to her carry-on and took all the stuff out and re-placed them.

'Don't you think you should get you're shoes on?' I asked as Mulan turned away to watch the late night episode of The Real Housewive's Of New York.

'No not really, the other's arnt even up yet. I'm not even bothering to do my make-up today just mosturize.' She said.

I nodded 'What book ya taking?' I asked catching q glipse of a book.

'Phantom Of The Opra. You taking any?' She asked

'Of course. Twilight! I love that book!' I smiled thinking about the fact that Bella and Edward made such a cute cuple.

Tia shook her head and giggled. 'I guess it's a good book. I saw that new denim like bikini you bought. It's adorable!'

'Thanks.' I smiled.

'Right! Lets get this party started!' Snow White said loudly bursting into the living room in her heart covered housecoat.

'What's all the comotion?' Asked Aurora in her blue PJ's walking out of Rapunzel's bedroom rubbing her violet eye's.

'Sorry Rose, Snow just got a bit exited.' I said 'Since you're up. Coffee?'

She nodded and poured the coffee in a cup and added milk. She did'nt have sugar.

'Arial was up texting all night. She's knocked out.' Aurora giggled into her mug.

'Texting who?' Tia asked standing in front of the fire.

'I glanced at the screen and it said ERIC!' Rose said putting her coffee on the coffee table.

'Oh my god!' Mulan said

'I knew she liked him!' Snow said zipping her dress up.

'Do you think they'll get together?' Tia asked

'Is he going?' I asked.

'Acctually... Eric is going! Along with Prince, Shang, Charming and Hercules.' Rose said walking into the bathroom to have a shower.

'So I guess it's a boy's trip?' I giggled picking at a pancake.

'Obviousley.' Tia laughed opening a Monster energy drink.

'We have to set them up!' Snow said tying her red ribbon in her black hair.

'How are we going to do that?' Mulan asked 'They'll know something's up.'  
'Then we'll have to be sneaky.' Tia said.

'Wait! Prince? I talked to him the other day!' Snow said exitedly.

'Snow? When?' Mulan asked

'I just said it! The other day!' She repieted

'Do you like him?' I asked her.

'Maybe...' She said shyly and a slight blush rising to her rosy cheeks.

'Snow had a crush! Snow has a crush!' Tiana sang making us all laugh.

I just wanna say something! People say Arial is a bad role model for young girls because she wanted to change the way she looked to be with a man but acctually Arial wanted legs before she even laid eye's on Eric she wanted ansaws so in a way she was smart because she didnt want to be stuck underwater with all her decisions made for her she wanted to explore and have a life and she acctually had the balls to do that on her own so their!  
What do you think on all the princesses? Another thing. Beastiality? Really? Foot fetish? Really? Underage? Really? Necrophiliac? Really? Fish fetish? Really?

Oh please grow up! Their fucking fairy tales! Their all beautiful story's about overcoming what shit life throws at you and that no matter what you'll always be able to get a happily ever after! But whatever. Remember Review!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I'm taking some of this of Manchester Airport

Rated T

Chapter 22

BellePOV

- AT THE AIRPORT -

'Oh my Walt! Look at how big that one is!' Rapunzel said exitedly clutching on to Flynn's arm as she looked out the large glass window facing the plane's in the airport's lobby/wait area.

I smiled at her and looked in to my shopping bag. I had some Juicy Colture perfume a top and a magazine for the flight.

I looked around the corner of the waiting area where our little group had set up camp. Aladdin and John were having a 'Who can eat their Subway sandwich the fastest' compatition, Flynn and Rapunzel were standing by the window looking at the planes.

Jasmine and Cindarella were sat on the massage chairs reading Cosmo. Aurora, Arial and Tiana went of half an hour ago to get mani's. Adam had fell asleep next to me since he had to get up early. Naveen was sat on his own listening to music and playing on his PSP. Phillip had went toilet. Snow White and Mulan had went of to get some Starbuck's for us all and Pocahantas was drawing on the floor leaning on the window next to Rapunzel.

Looking around the large waiting room just made me more exited. I looked up to one of the little telly machine's which told us when they flight's were bording but I couldnt see the screen. Sighing I stood up (After about 5 minuets of trying to remove Adam's heavy arm off me) I walked over to the screen. Great we're boarding in... 45 minuets. Atleast that will give Tiana Aurora and Arial time to get back.

I walked back over and Snow and Mulan were back handing out coffee's and other thing's to everyone.

'Now!' Sno said clapping her hands together 'Phillip!' She said looking at Phillip who had come back from the bathroom. 'Take a picture of me and the girl'swith this car!' She said shoving her red and black Panasonic XS1 Lumix digital camera in his hands.

She managed to drag Jas and Cindy out of the massage chairs, Rapunzel away from the window, Aurora, Arial and Tiana who've just came back from the manicures, Mulan who was about to sit down, Me and dragged Pocahantas up and hurded us in front of the posh car.

We took about 4 pictures and sat back down and sipped my Coffee.

After 40 minuets me, Pocahantas and Tiana lead the gang to our gate so we'll be one of the first one's on, although we had to stop because the boy's ran off to mess on the children's play area. I sat down and spotted the woman at the deak who let you board was eyeing Aladdin up. Jasmine won't like that.

I glanced at Jasmine and if she was a cartoon her face would have turned bright red and smoke would be coming out of her nostral's and ear's. I giggled.

'What's so funny?' Adam smiled at me.

I shrugged 'Jas look's like she's about to rip that woman's head of and feed it to her pet tiger.' I said making him chuckle.

When we were boarding the plane the woman (Who's name tag said Sylivia) brushed Aladdin's hand when he handed his passport in and took her time making Aladdin look frightend.

'Can you get a move on!?' Naveen shouted from behined me and Adam and we were in front of Aladdin and Jasmine. 'OW!' He shouted as Tiana elbowed him in the ribs.

'Shut it frog-boy!' She said with a slight smile playing on her lips.

Sylivia had snapped out of her 'I'm in love' space out and handed Aladdin his passport and plane ticket back before doing Jasmine's and Jasmine and Sylivia seemed to be having a glearing compition going on. Jasmine won.

Before Jasmine walked to Aladdin and the other's who were waiting patitely for the rest of us by the door I saw Jasmine slip somthing into Sylivia's pocket.

After we all done the tickets with Sylivia we walked down that tunnel thing that leads to the plane.

'Got a bit jelouse their Jazz hands?' Cindarella teased.

'Hey! She was eying my man!' Jasmine complained 'What was I supposed to do!? Tell that bitch she could jump Aladdin and do him right their?'

'Oh Walt no! She was like... 80!' Aladdin complained making us all laugh.

I decided to speak up 'I hope this dosnet tun out to-'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

We all jumped and looked back to see Sylvia jumping up and down chanting 'Snake!' while clutching a rubber toy snake in her hands like she was trying to strangle it.

'Oh my Walt!' Snow said looking at how silly Sylvia looked.

'Ma'am! Please calm down it is just a toy.' A security guard said soothing Sylivia while 3 other's tried to calm the frightened and weary passengers and assure them their were no snakes on the plane or in the airport.

'Come on, it's got boring now.' I said and then started walking dragging Adam behined me.

We walked on the plane and past some of the cabin crew. Cindarella, Pocahantas and John were at the front on the left side near the window with Cindy next to the window then Pocahantas in the middle and John in the isle seat.

Two rows from that in the middle isle sat Jasmine, Mulan, Rapunzel and Snow White. next to them on them on the right isle were me, Adam and Phillip the row behined us were Aurora, Arial and Aladdin. Three rows behined them sat Tiana, Naveen and Flynn I felt sorry for Tiana, atleast the two boy's didnt act like five year old well atleast not all the time.

When all the people had sat in their places some of the cabin crew walked around checking everyone's seat belts. One man spent a bit too long on Aurora's and she slapped him while Phillip gave him dirty looks. After that two cabin crew staff went up to the front of each isle aand started doing a deminstration of what to do in a emergancy landing. Since no one acctually listens to these things I got my magazine out and started flipping threw. I could here from a few rows behined I could hear Tiana telling Naveen to turn his PSP off before she smacks him with it.

I looked to my right side out the window and saw part of the wing and a few men running around outside getting the plane ready for take-off I looked to my left and Adam was already asleep and Phillip was looking green in the face.

'Phillip? Are you okay?' I asked him.

'No...' He said moaning.

'What! Whats wrong with him?' Aurora asked sticking her blonde head threw the gap between mine and Adams chair. She took look at Adam's head that slopped to the side and used a manicured hand to push it to the other side. 'Phillip? What's wrong honey?'

'Nothing flying just makes me feel a bit sick.' He said shrugging.

I looked in my bag and digged out two small sweat band like thing's with white balls on them. 'Here, put them on your wrist's they'll press into your pulse and stop you feeling nausious. I said handing them to him. He put them on.

A few minuets later and he started to get the colour in his cheeks back. 'Thanks.'

'Your welcome.' I said as Aurora took her head out and stuck it threw the other one and gave Phillip a kiss on the cheek.

'Here we go.' I muttered as the plane started taking off.

Review! Also I realized I have been calling Naveen, Naveed of 90210 without realizing (Awsome show by the way!) So sorry. Also tell me if I missed anyone out. I had someone ask me to put Jimminy Cricket in here so okay I'll try to squeeze him in somewhere but I need to ask since it has been like FOREVER since I last watched Ponochio and does he turn into a boy at the end or stay a puppet?

Review Bbes! xxx Luv ya!

Thing's like clothes and the car is on profile. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Remember their coming over from their own world to Italy and that would take a long time.

Rated T

Chapter 23

AuroraPOV

I looked threw the gap between the seats at Belle, Phillip and Adam. Damn it. They were all sleeping. Adam's head was resting against the window and he had his arm around Belle. She was curled up with her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach and Phillip was curled up on his own in the scratchy blanket you get when you come on the plane. Like the water.

I was the only one on the whole plane who wasnt sleeping. I don't like sleeping very much now, it just remineds me about Malificent. When I do manage to get to sleep I have nightmeres and I keep waking up all through the night.

I reached over and gently shook Belle. 'Belle?'

Belle slowly opened her eyes. 'Hey Rose.' She said sleepily. Her brown hair was everywhere.

'Sorry their's just nothing to do.' I sighed. I hated waking my best friend up like this just because of my own selfish reasons but I really was so bored!

Belle looked up at Adam to check he was still asleep. 'Read a magazine?'

I shook my head 'Already done that.'

Belle shrugged thinking. 'Watch a film?'

I gleared at the mini TV on the back of Belle's seat facing me. 'The good one's I've watched.'

Belle siged and looked over to Aladdin and Arial next to me. 'Wake Aladdin up.'

I gave her a strange look but shook Aladdin (Who was sat next to me in the middle) awake.

'What?' Aladdin asked rubbing his neck looking at me and Belle.

'Swap places with me.' Belle said simply before picking her carry-on up and carefully moving out of her seat so that she didnt wake the boys up.

Aladdin just shrugged and picked his carry-on up and got out of his seat climbing carefully over a sleeping Arial and sitting where Belle was just before falling straight back to sleep.

'Their we go.' Belle said sitting next to me and lowering the tray to put her book, magazine, Ipod, Coke and make-up bag on. This is defintly one of the reasons Belle is my best friend. She's always their for me. If she wasnt having her own fairytale coming true when I was I know she would have been their right along with Phillip to help me.

I giggled 'Thanks B.' refering to the nick name we used on each other as kids.

She giggled aswell 'Welcome A.' She said before turning her Ipod on and handing me one of her yellow earbuds. I put it to my ear and Gentlemen by The Saterdays were playing.

Belle sat up and leaned over the seat in front of her and looked around the plane. Me, Belle and Arial were in the back of the plane meaning we got to see everyone well exept from the row behined us .

A loud snore made me and Belle look back at the man sitting behined us. He was an old balding man with wrinkles covering his face who had been sleeping during the whole flight. He snored like a foghorn and he had been annoying me the intre 7 hour flight. I sighed just 7 more to go but with him snoring like that behind me I'd have blowen my brains out way before that jerk wake's up and we land.

'Has he been like that the whole way here?' Belle laughed as she saw the fed up look on my face.

'Unfortunaly.'

'Oh my poor baby!' Belle said using a baby voice. I knew she was mocking me.

'Oh shut it!' I said smiling before rolling up one of the magazines in the pouch on the seat infront and hitting her lighly on the arm with it. We were laughing so hard we didnt realized that we were being so loud until one of the cabin crew member's started walking towards us.

Oh great it was that creep agein. 'Helloooooooooo ladies.' He said winking. I couldnt help but laugh at the discusted look on Belle's face.

'It kills me to say this but you infortunatly need to stop that amazing pillow fight since your being to loud.' He winked agein, well I guessed it was a wink but it looked more like he got something in his eye.

'If you don't get out of here I'M going to kill you!' I threatend 'I'm protectin' ma hoooome gurl!' I said making Belle have to cover her mouth to stop laughing.

'Fistey. I like it!' He said giving a wierd smile.

'Go away.' Belle said

'No.' He replied keeping the strange smile.

'Fine.' Belle said before pressing the butten on the arm rest with the little woman on it. The stalker didn't notice.

'Those are georgeus necklaces.' He said 'refering' to our Best Friend necklaces.

'Hello. Is their a problem here?' Another air stuwerdess asked coming up.

'Yes.' I nodded

'This employee here is harassing us.' Belle said formally guestering towards the man.

The woman's eyes widened 'Oh my! I'm so sorry ma'am.' She said before pinching the man's ear and dragging him away.

'That was amazing! You've always been great with words. You should become a lawyer or something.' I told her smiling.

'Thank's.' She blushed.

'Well that was creepy. Eww he's such a creeper.' I said sitting back before putting some mosturizer on my face and then handing the tube to Belle.

'Thanks.' She said putting some of it on and handing it back. 'Was I the only one that got a Serial killer vibe coming from him?' She laughed.

'Nope.' We both laughed. I frowned 'I need a wee.'

'Then go.'

'Can't' I replied

'Why?' She asked giving me a wiered look.

'The airoplane toilets frighten me, their to loud they always make me jump.' I said then I saw her laughing. 'Hey!'

'I'm sorry! It's just to funny!' She laughed 'You had to face a gient evil witch dragon thing yet you can't use airoplane bathrooms!'

I thought about it for a second then started laughing thinking of how redicules it sounded. Before getting up and going.

When I got back Belle was asleep but on her tray was a magazine I havnt read, a book (Twilight) and Adam's silver PSP with a few game's inclouding Sims, Grand Theft Auto and a film 28 Day's Later with a note saying 'Here's some thing's you havnt done. Take youre pick Wife. x :)' making me smile. I reached for Twilight.

- 7 HOURS LATER -

I checked the flight tracker thing on the TV and saw we were going to land in a hour and 47 minuets. Oh! Make that 46 minuets and reached over and gently shook Belle. 'Belle?'

Belle opened her eyes and yawned. 'What A?'

'We're landing soon.' I told her while unzipping Belle's make-up bag and taking her travel brush, waterproof mascara, cocoa flavored lip balm and her mosturizer.

Belle looked at Arial. 'Arial, wake up.'

Arial muttered somthing before slowly opening her eyes and looking around before her gaze setted upon me and Belle.. 'What's wrong?'

'The plane's gonna land soon.' I said leaning over Belle who was now rubbing her moturizer in with one hand and holding her compact mirror in the other.

Arial nodded before unbuckling her seatbelt to tell the other's.

Half an hour before the plane was due to start landing all the boys were still sleeping, less than half of the girls were still preeming themselves and Belle and Aladdin were back in their usual spot.

When the plane landed me and Belle quickly got up and took our bag's out of the overhead compartment. We waited for Phillip, Arial, Aladdin and Adam to get their bags, then we made our way off the plane. We got off the plane before anyone else so we waited sitting down in some of the seats waited for the others by the gate. I had to keep elbowing Phillip to stay awake.

When they were all off, they headed down to the baggage claim. Jasmine and Snow White were the only ones who had blue suitcases well them and the woman who somehow mistakened Jasmine's desiner blue suitcase for her bashed up ripped blue old one . Once we had all our stuff, we all walked towards the exit. Outside in the blazing Italian sun there was a well dressed chauffeur holding a sign that had all our names on it.

'I guess that's us.' Flynn chuckled before walking towards it with us following.

The chauffeur looked at us all and nodded and led them all to a white stretch limo. The chauffeur loaded their luggage for them as they all climbed into the limo.

"Isn't this exciting?" Snow exclaimed looking around while jumping in her seat quickly joined by Arial and Rapunzel.

Please review because I would love love love love LOVE it if you reviewed! 


	24. Chapter 24

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

I have been doing this with no internet so I'm pretty proud of it.

Rated T

Chapter 24

CindarellaPOV

I actually can't belive I'm here. I'm shocked I managed to get my step-mother to agree. She said I could go as long as I brought back alot of things for her and Drizella and Anastatia. Personally I don't see why. Even if I do get somthing pretty for them they'll say it's cheap and ugly because they are so ungrateful.

'It beautiful!' Belle ghasped looking at the super luxe resort.

'OMW! Look at that pool!' Arial said pointing to the deep blue pool surounded by sun-loungers and tree's.

'Okay! At first I was going to pair the cuples into room's but some of the boy's.' Mulan said looking at Naveen and Flynn 'I don't trust to be stuck alone in a beautiful room with a girl.'

Everyone laughed exept Flynn and Naveen who started pouting.

Rapunzel rolled her green eye's. 'Come on I want to get settled.'

We made our way to the lobby to see a petite, skinny, tan woman around the age of 45 with black hair sitting behined a brown stone circle desk in the middle of the room on her computer typing away but she looked up when she hured us enter and talking.

I wandered over to the desk with Belle and Aurora. 'Hi I'm Aurora Brier eight room's under the name of Brier.' Aurora smiled politley at the woman who smiled back.

'Ah yes! Nice to meet you Miss Brier. Here you go. Each of you have a La Corte Bella room compleate with your very own private terrice and just like you asked with two beds in each.' The woman said in a thick Italian accent.

'Thanks.' We said.

'Your welcome.' She smiled before turning back to her computer so we walked back to the exited group that had to force each other to keep the noise down.

'Well we got the key card's.' Belle said holding up the small pile of card's.

'Boy's!' I said getting their attention 'Naveen and Aladdin in room 126.' I said as Aladdin took the card of Belle.

'Flynn and John in room 123 and Phillip and Adam in room 124 .' Aurora said kissing Phillip on the cheek and gave him his and Adam's card.

'Me and Rose in room 127 .' Belle said putting the card into her pocket.

'Rapunzel and Pocahantas in room 125' I said as Pocahantas walked up and Belle dropped their card into her hand.

'Ella and Snow in room 129' Aurora said hading me the card as Snow started collecting her bags.

'Jas and Mulan in room 122' Belle said handing Jasmine the card.

'And finally Arial and Tia in room 130.' I said giving Tia the card.

'Oh yay!' Belle said. 'Were all in the same hall!'

After the cards were handed out we went to the lifts so we could go to our rooms and get settled.

Please Review and remember I am doing these chapters whitout internet and I'm going of the hotel of the pictures and artical in my magazine. It is a real place. Also theirs two rooms availible. Is their anything you want happpening inclouding them? Anyway review! 


	25. Chapter 25

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

I'm hoping to cram quite alot of drama in this.

Rated T

Aurora, Belle and Snow White are in a club together while all the others are in a diffrent club and Adam and Phillip are just playing poker.

Chapter 25

SnowWhitePOV

'Right screw this! I'm not going to just sit here and talk the whole night! I'm getting some drink's, anyone?' Aurora asked looking at the table of three made up of me, Rose and Belle.

'Bloody Mary.' I said.

'Sex On The Beach.' Belle said texting before looking up and smiling before looking back down.

'I'm on it.' Rose said before making her way to the bar.

I watched Belle's fingers flutter across the keybord of her Blackberry at inhuman speed.

'Oh my gad.' I whispered and shook my head as she kept texting she hit send and I snatched her phone of her.

'Hey!' Belle shouted over the music.

'You'll get this back after you start having fun!' I told her slipping it into my bag.

Belle gave me a funny look. 'I have buisness to do!'

'What buisness?' I asked playing with my red ring.

I guess that threw her off a bit like she wasnt expecting me to ask her what she was doing. 'Err... It's nothing.' She said.

'Well! Here we go!' Aurora said putting the drinks down. Belle snatched hers and started dirking as we both looked at her confused. This defintly wasnt like Belle at all.

'Belle are you okay?' Aurora asked.

'Yeah.' Belle said whithout looking up.

Me and Rose looked at each other but didn't say a thing to Belle about her strange behaviour.

- THE NEXT MORNING -

AuroraPOV

Ahhh! My head! Stupid sunlight.

I pulled my sheets over my head and stuck a hand out and started moving it around for my sunglasses. Where are they?

'Looking for these Rose?' Belle's voice sinked threw the thin sheets before her hand slithered under with my sunglasses and I snatched them up as she laughed and took her hand out.

I put my large sunglasses on and pushed my sheets of me and looked at Belle who was dressed and ready to go.

'Where we going?' I asked

'Pool side.' She said throwing my bikini at me 'Get dressed.' She said before going to turn the T.V on.

I sighed and threw the covers back and dragged my hungover butt to the bathroom with my bikini in one hand and grabbing my shorts on the way there.

I couldn't be assed taking a shower since I'll probably be going in the pool anyway so theirs not point and I had a bath last night. I had a wash stripped out of my dress that I fell asleep in last night and put my bikini on my the shorts and went into the room where Belle was texing.

'I see you got your phone back.' I said slipping my flip flops on before grabbing my pool bag which I guess Belle packed for me.

She nodded and put her phone in her bag 'Yeah I grabbed it last night when Snow wasn't looking. She was to busy checking out the bartender.'

I laughed 'Well she was the only single one last night.' I said 'Come on miss cheerful.'

We walked out the room with Belle turning the T.V off before locking it behined us and slipping the card into her bag.

'Are we getting anyone while we going?' I asked wondering if anyone was coming with us.

'No everyone's sleeping off their massive hangover's.' Belle said smiling.

'Can I join them?' I asked smiling.

'No I'm not looking like a sad lonly loner creepy girl sitting by the pool all alone! You're coming with me wether you like it or not.' Belle told me before dragging me nto the lift.

'No now Belle your going to be the sad lonly loner creepy girl sitting by the pool with a half dead hungover girl.' I told her laughing as she slapped my arm.

'Yeah we I want a tan I seem to be super pale and whenever I use fake tan no matter wether it's light, medium or dark I turn out bright orange.' Belle said as we walked out of the lift to the pool 'Remember when I got that spray tan with you?'

'Oh my Walt! That was so funny!' I said laughing remembering the image.

'No it wasn't!' She laughed as she sat down on a sun lounger and I sat down on the one next to her and we put out phones and suncream on the table in between us.

'Oh god!' I moaned as I spotted three super hot guys complete with six-packs and abs. 'If I wasn't in a commited relationship I would be soooo over their!' I told Belle as she slipped out of her shorts.

'Yeah well you are in a relationship with a very nice guy! So don't get any ideas of cheating.' Belle told me .

'Yeah, yeah.' I said laughing and waving her off.

'Oh my god!' Snow White complained dumping herself on the sun lounger on the other side of Belle.

'Snow?' I asked her leaning around Belle to see the distrought look on Snow's face.

'Are you okay?' Belle asked.

'No!' She shouted grabbing her short black hair in both hands.

'Whoa!' Belle shouted grabbing Snow White's hands away from her hair 'Tell us what's wrong.'

Snow sighed. 'I sent semi-nude picture to someone on my phone last night!' Snow cride.

'What!' Belle asked

'To who?' I asked getting up and sitting next to Belle.

'I don't know!' She said lying down with her hands covering her face.

'Check you phone.' Belle said.

'I kinda lost it last night. Along with you'rs.' She said.

'Honey you didn't loose mine I took it when you wern't looking. But unfortunatly I don't know where you'rs is.' Belle said

'AHHHH!' Snow screamed 'My life was on that phone!'

'Maybe you sent the picture's to Nathen.' Suggesting in her drunk state she sent them to her ex-boyfriend.

'No defintly not. You know me I can't remember numbers off heart and I deleted his as soon as I found him cheating on me with that slut Vidia, you know who hangs around with Vanessa.' Snow said

'Maybe that bartender?' Belle said shrugging.

'No. He was hot but I didn't get his number.' She sighed sitting up. 'My mother is going to kill me.'

'No she wont' I told her.

'Because we will find it.' Belle continued.

'Oh no!' Snow moaned.

'What now?' Me and Belle both said at the same time.

'I also got locked out of my room in my underwear and those are the boys that came walking down the hall while I was in the corridoor.' Snow said looking at the three hot boys.

'Oh my Walt.' I laughed

'Snow White you naughty little girl!' Belle laughed

'It's not funny!' Snow shouted.

Belle and I couldnt speak so we just nodded.

'Go to hell.' Snow muttered as she sat back and put her hands over her eye's.

'Why would we go to hell?' I asked

'It's way funnier up here on earth.' Belle said.

'Oh haha! You two are so funny!'

'Why thank you!' Belle said

'I love reciving compliments don't you?' I said asking Belle.

'Oh yes!' She agreed.

'Shut it tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee!' Snow said

'Hey language!' Belle said

'Yes that could be very offesive to the Tweedle's!' I said.

'I hate you two.' Snow muttered.

'We love you to!' We said at the same time.

A smile spread across Snow's face and we both ended up laughing.

REVIEW! 


	26. Chapter 26

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

Rated T

This is happening the same time Snow White, Aurora and Belle are at the pool side talking.

Chapter 26

ArialPOV

What happened last night?

I opened my eyes and saw I was in my bathroom in the over-filled bathtub as a mermaid with my necklace on the sink table thing.

'Hello?' I shouted before cringing and rubbing my head.

I heared a moan come from behined the closed door. I tride to reach for my necklace but it was to far away.

'Arial?' A voice that sounded like Tiana came from behined the door.

'Yeah.' I said weakly.

The door opened and their stood a bed raggled Tiana with alcohol stains on her slightly ripped dress 'Why are you a mermaid?'

I shrugged 'Just give me my necklace.' I said pointing to the diamond necklace.

Tiana walked towards the necklace but slipped on the soaked floor and fell on her butt. 'Oww.' She moaned standing up and rubbing her ass.

'Shut you'r whining and give me the necklace.' I said holding out my hand.

Tiana stood up and dropped the necklace into my hand and I yanked it on. 'Great now help me out of here.' I said holding my hands out.

'Sure.' Tiana said grabbing on to my hands and helping my out as I sat on the closed toliet lid Tia plugged the hairdryer in and wrapped a towel around me.

She turned the hairdryer on and started drying my green tail.

'Do you have any clue to what happened last night?' I asked her hoping she'd know why I ended up as a mermaid in a bathtub in our hotel room filled with sea water mixed with glitter and bloons whitout wearing the necklace that I NEVER take off.

'Sorry I was kinda hoping you would. But I'm guessing you don't either.' Tiana said sighing.

'No all I can remeber is us going out last night to some club and getting some drinks. After that it's all just black and blurry.' I told her but smiling as I saw the tail retreat and in it's place was two human legs.

'Great! You human. Now go get dressed fish-woman.' Tiana smiled.

'Yeah, yeah frog-girl.' I smiled and we both laughed.

We got dressed in dresses with out swimsuits underneath.

'Ready to got to the pool?' Tia asked.

Before I could ansaw their was a scream from across the hall in the room Rapunzel and Pocahantas were staying.

Me and Tia looked at each other before rushing out (Not before grabbing the key card) and knoking one their door which Poca ansawed.

'Poca? What's wrong?' I asked

'It's Rapunzel.' She said

'Is she all right?' Tiana asked.

'No she's lost her engagement ring.' She said letting us in.

We went in and saw Rapunzel running around like a mad woman. 'WHERE IS IT!?' She screamed throwing the bed covers back.

Tia rushed over to her 'Whoa girl! Calm down!' She said.

'CALM DOWN YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!? MY RING IS MISSING!' She shouted.

'We'll find it!' Pocahantas said looking under the couch.

'Yeah!' Tia agreed.

'Look Rapunzel. Me and Tia will get the other's up to help look for it. You stay here with Poca and look around the room for it. If it'snot here... Well we're going to have to retrace our steps.' I told her.

'Yeah... Okay...' Rapunzel nodded 'But don't tell Flynn! Or any of the boy's cos they'll just tell him!' Rapunzel said.

'Okay.' Tia said as I nodded in agreement.

We closed the door before we looked at each other.

'Right I'll go wake the girls up.' I said

'And I'll go get Snow, Rose and Belle.' Tia said

'Their not asleep?' I asked

'No When we were going to Poca and Z's room I looked out the window and saw them sat by the pool. I don't blame them.' Tia told me.

I nodded 'Okay.' we shook hand as left to do our task's I knocked on Cindarella's door. Here I go.

-TianaPOV-

I walked down the steirs since I don't like using lifts and made my way to the poolside while dodging all the other guests walking around. I stood on the top step and looked around the croweded pool for Snow, Belle and Aurora after 2 full scans I finally spotted them on the other side of the pool with a elderly in love cuple on the right side and a gang of five giggly blonde's who were wearing wayyyyy to much make-up to be sitting by a pool.

I had the urge to do a cannonball to wreck their patchy fake-tan and overly done make-up but I resisted.

Sighing I made my way down the steps and dodged the guests standing and sunbathing to get to the girls. Halfway their I was suddenly grabbed my the waist and pulled into someone's side.

'Why in a rush baby?' This creeper dude asked as his friends chuckled.

'Get of me you creep!' I said pushing him but he wouldnt let go and my heart started beating fast and I got frightend.

'No way baby you'r coming with me.' He said

'Oh hell no!' I said and punched him in the face making him crumple to the ground.

'Gross.' I muttered and walked away to the girls I hurd his friends laughing at him and making jokes as I walked away.

'Hey girls.' I said sitting next to Aurora on her sun lounger.

'Hey Tia.' They said.

'Look ya'll need to come to Poca and Rapunzel's room now!' I said to them.

'Why?' Belle asked

'Rapunzel's lost her engagment ring.' I said

Snow and Aurora ghasped.

'What! RAPUNZEL'S ENGAGED!?' Belle shouted.

'Oh that's right you've just got back. Yeah her and Flynn are engaged.' Snow said.

'Com on on then.' Aurora said as they collected their stuff.

'Aww! I don't wanna move! They'll take out seats!' Snow moaned glearing at the gaggle of girls next to them and I noticed three of them were stood up.

'Well whatever come on!' I said. They got up and started following me when Snow White turned around and ghasped.

'Bitch's! They took them all ready!' Snow said as we turned around we saw the group of girls had all looked at us and were smurking.

'This is not over!' Belle shouted to them as we walked off.

'So how did she loose it?' Aurora asked

'We don't know.' I told her.

'Do you know how I ended up locked out of my room half naked and lost my phone?' Snow asked.

'Sorry.' I said

'Damn!' She muttered.

'OH MY GOD BELLE YOU HAVE A TRAMP STAMP!' Aurora shouted looking at the bottem of Belle's back.

'WHAT!?' Belle shouted as me and Snow joined Aurora at looking at Belle's butterfly tattoo.

'Well.. At least its pretty..' Aurora said

'And girly...' Snow said

'And pink and yellow... your two faveruite colours' I said.

'It could have been worse... You could have a boot on stomach!' A voice said behined us.

We all turned and their was a very upset Jasmine in her swimsuit with you guessed it a pair of brown cowboy boot's on her stomach above her belly butten.

'Oh my Walt...' Belle said.

'Right! We NEED to find out what the hell happened last night!' I said.

'Come on! Everyone'll be in Rapunzel and Poca's room so lets go their and find out what happened' Aurora said walking and we followed.

'Right. Maybe someone will know something.' Snow said.

We made out was to the room and the door was open so we just walked in and in their was Rapunzel sitting on a chair rocking back and forth with all the other girls looking around the room serching for her ring.

'DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?' Cindarella asked who now had a nose ring.

'Unfortunatly not.' Mulan said who had bright pink hair.

'We need to find out.' Pocahantas said who had blonde streaks in her black hair.

'No kidding.' Belle said sitting down next to Rapunzel and wrapped her arm around her.

'Sorry honey. We can't find it in you're room' Cindarella said patting Rapunzel's shoulder.

'Where'd you all go last night?' Belle asked

'Erm all I can remember is the first club. The Black Crow.' Mulan said

'Well we need to go their.' Aurora said.

'Why?' Arial asked

'Because if the ring isn't their we might have a clue to where you guys went after that.' Belle said.

Everyone agreed and with that we all exited to go to The Black Crow.

Review I'm kinda liking the whole Italy trip. On top of that. Yeah I did get some idea's of One Tree Hill. Good show by the way. P.S Review.  



	27. Chapter 27

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own ant brand's, products or buisnesses I may mention in this story.

The girls have gone looking for Rapunzels engagment ring and to find out what happened last night.

Rated T

Chapter 26

BellePOV

'So we did come here last night?' Aurora asked the manager of the third bar we've viseted in three hours (All of which we went to) It was called The Silent Lamb. Great name. Anyway... Turns out an hour after me Aurora and Snow went to the first club we ran into the other girls.

'Yes and you' He said pointing to me. 'Would'nt stop kissing someone.'

'What!?' We all screamed, well they all screamed I was just in shock.

'Please tell me he was tall, dark and kinda sceary with dark blonde hair...' Snow said.

He shook his head 'No, tan, tall, no shirt, brown eyes and dark brown hair. Think his name was Joe, Joseph, Jack, James... Something begining with J could have been Jake.' He said 'Why?'

'No reason.' I said weakly. OMW I CHEATED ON ADAM! WTF!? OMW I'M A TERRIBLE FIONCE! I can't belive this...

'And you dances your ass off on the table's' He said pointing to Jasmine. 'Kept calling yourself Boots.'

'Guess that explains the tattoo...' Tiana said

'Dosnt explain why my hair is PINK!' Mulan shouted

'At least you havn't got a nose ring...' Ella said crossing her arms.

'Okay but did you find a ring?' Rapunzel asked egerly.

'Sorry but no. Wait a diamond ring. On you're finger?' He asked Rapunzel.

'Yes!' She nodded eagerly.

'Yeah you had it on when you left last night, you mentioned something about going to SHADOW 5 before you left. Ya'll might want to go their.' He explained.

'SHADOW 5?' I asked 'I remember that...' I said

'You do!?' They asked

I nodded 'Yeah, someone got on stage and started stipping while singing along to Womanizer.' Looking around the group I could see they were all desprate to find out who. 'Sorry girls... I can't remember who.'

'Awosme...' Pocahantas muttered.

'Atleast we have another destination!' Snow White said looking at the bright side of things.

'We all nodded and made our way to the club SHADOW 5.

- BACK AT THE HOTEL WHERE THE BOYS ARE -

PhillipPOV

'Can anyone get a hold of the girls?' Adam asked. I could tell he was worried about Belle by just looking at him.

'No I just get voicemail on Jasmine's...' Aladdin said throwing his phone down on the couch before throwing himself down on it.

'I've left a message on all the girls' phones. Non of them are ansawing.' Flynn said putting his phone in his pocket.

'Rose? Look me and the boy's are all worried about you girls. Call me when you get this message. I love you.' I said into my Blackberry before slamming it down on the table in mine and Adam's room before I sat down on my bed.

'Where do you think they are?' Adam asked

'Probably shopping. You know girls.' John said before stuffing another handful of chips into his mouth.

'No, something's wrong. Tia never turns her phone of.' Naveen said

'Maybe they ran out of charge?' I said guessing the reason behined this situation.

'All at the same time?' Adam asked scepticaly.

'I'm just trying to make this situation calmer.' I told him.

'Look we should all just stay calm! We're probably just over-reacting they're probably at the beach or like John said, shopping.' Aladdin sighed and took a swig of his Monster energy drink.

'Then why should we let the girls have all the fun?' Flynn asked smiling.

Adam eyed him suspisiously 'What do ya mean?'

'I'm saying let's go out!' Flynn told us before shrugging his jaket off.

'Where? There's not many places round here for lads to go.' I said

'Unless ya want to go to a spa...' Naveen said before shuddering.

'Hey dont knock a pedicure until you have one!' John said making us all look at him wierdly 'What!? Some of us guy's don't like having discusting feet!'

'Yeah guy's who are gay.' Flynn said.

'There's a twentey-four hour poker bar not to far from here.' I said.

'Let go their then.' Adam said standing up.

'Maybe we should drop John off at the spa on the way out.' Aladdin joked making us all laugh.

'Oh haha!' John said storming out of the door with us following. I was at the back of the group because I was the one locking the door.

'Anyway you cant laugh Naveen! I wonder who wears the pants in you're relationship...' John said to Naveen sarcasticaly

'Oh please I have Tiana wrapped around my pinkie finger.' Naveen said holding up his had which Aladdin high-fived.

'Yeah sure what ever you say...' I said patting his back.

'We're all gona go along and pretend to belive you for you're manhood.' Adam joked patting Naveen's back aswell making us all laugh.

'Poker!' I shouted raising my beer can in the air.

'Poker!' Everyone else shouted holding their cans in the air and we laughed and made our way to the Poker Bar.

So REVIEW if you want to hear the next big serprise after they find Rapunzel's ring (Or will they?) I fyou wanna hear it just review... Easy...

Rapunzel's engagement ring on profile.

All the girl's outfit's on profile.

Belle's engagment ring on profile.  



	28. Chapter 28

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Back to the girls and their at SHADOW 5 now.

Rated T

Chapter 28

BellePOV

'WHERE THE HELL IS MY RING THEN!?' Rapunzel screamed at the poor manager of SHADOW 5 I did kinda feel sorry for him but I'm defintley not taking his place. Who knew sweet innocent Rapunzel could be so frightening?

I defintley didn't and judging by the looks on the other girls faces they didn't eiather.

'Belle, can I speak to you for a minuet?' Aurora asked turning towards me and away from the raging Rapunzel.

I looked at her 'Sure.'

'In private.' She started playing with her blonde curls. Something's wrong. She only plays with her hair when she's frightend or nurvous.

I nodded and slid away from the group with her into the girls bathroom. For a club bathroom it was pretty nice.

'Rose? What's wrong?' I asked as she sat down on the sink.

'Belle... I...' She looked down.

'A? Look whatever it is I'm not going to judge you. You could've killed someone and I would help you move the damn body!' I said leaning on the sink next to her and she looked up. 'Oh my Walt! You have killed someone havn't you!? It was Phillip wasn't it! You cought him cheating and you killed him and the girl and now you want me to help you hide them! Oh my god it was a girl wasn't it!? Oh my god is Phillip-'

'Belle! No! I havn't killed anyone. And no Phillip hasn't cheated on me, he'd never do that. He knows that I would kill him.' She said looking down and played with her hair agein.

'Rose what is it then?' I asked holsting myself up on to the sink.

'I really need you'r help B...' She said crying.

'Rose? Tell me.' I said passing her a tissue.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the tissue. 'The other week something happened. You were back but you were at home.'

'Aurora! Spit it out.' I said

'I'm pregnant!' She cride

'What?... It is Phillip's isn't it?' I asked

'Of course it's Phillip's!' She laughed.

A few moments of silance passed when I spoke up. 'Are you keeping it?'

'What do you mean?' She asked looking at me.

'I mean are you going to have a abortion or adoption or are you keeping the baby?' I said putting my arm around her like we did when we were little kids and one of us fell over.

'Of course I'm keeping it! I'm not that much of a awful person!' She said shocked. 'But Belle, I do need you're full support to get through this. I know this might sound bad but you're opinion on me keeping my baby is much more important than my perants or Phillip's.' She said.

'Of course you've got my full support. I'm going to be this baby's Aunt Belle! It's awsome aunt Belle!' I laughed

She laughed aswell. 'I'm going to be a mum.'

I smiled and nodded. 'Have you come up with any names yet?' I asked

She sat up and looked at me. 'Well for a boy I was thinking along the lines of George, Edward, Henry, William for a boy.'

'Why?' I asked

'He's going to be a prince then one day a king. He need's a posh name.' She told me making me shrug.

'If it's a girl you should call her Belle.' I said simply.

She laughed 'Then I'd get confused to which Belle was which.'

I nodded 'I guess so. What about Lilliana?' I said 'Or Gorgiana.'

'I like them.' She said 'You got any more?'

'Well I have got one but I want to keep that one for my child.' I said shrugging.

'Pwease?' She asked giving me puppy eyes.

I huffed 'Fine. Rosaliyah.'

'Awwww! It's got two of my fave name in! Rose and Leah! and I'd be giving my child my nick-name...'

I knew where she was hinting. 'No.'

'Please Belle?'

'No.'

'Why?' She asked

'I love that name! I've always loved it my grandmother was called Rosaliyah.' I told her.

She nodded and smiled 'Sure. I like the name Lilliana.' She smiled

'And I like George.' I said smiling.

'Okay so Lilliana for a girl and George for a boy.' She said playing with her top.

'Don't you think you should run the name's past Phillip first?' I asked

She shrugged.

'You've not told him yet have you.' I stated. I knew the ansaw just by the look on her face. We've been best friends since we were 3 and in reception. I know everything about her and she know's everything about me.

'No. I just frightend about his reaction. What if he dosn't want a child, Belle?' She asked with her eye's filling with tears agein.

'Look, Aurora do you want to know a secret about me?' I said

'I know everything about you.' She sighed.

'Well did you know me and Adam are engaged to get married?' I said smiling at her.

'Oh my Walt! No I did not!' She said hugging me.

'So you tell Phillip and I'll tell everyone at the same time. Okay.' I said.

'Okay. You've got yourself a deal.' She said shaking my hand.

'Right we should go back before the lollie-pop guild realize we've dissapeared.' I said hopping of the sink and pulling her with me.

'Thanks Belle.' She said from no where.

'Why?'

'For not judging me, I'm only 16 after all.' She said.

'Yeah? Well I'm only 16 aswell and I'm engaged and cheated on my fioncee by kissing another lad.' I told her 'We're all messed up and anyone who isn't is boring.'

She laughed 'Well said Belle.'

'Girls! I know where it is!' Rapunzel shouted to me and Aurora.

'We're going there now, come on.' Arial said as they all walked out the door with me and Aurora following behined.

'Hey, Mulan where are we going?' Aurora asked Mulan who was walking in front of us.

'Some place called sinnA. To be totaly honest with you I can't even remember it.

'Are we going to find out what other shit happened last night?' Snow asked probably hoping she could find out who she sent those half naked pictures to and where her phone is.

'Actually we found out about Pocahantas and Mulan.' Cindarella butted in.

'What happened?' I asked

'They stole some hair dye and dyed their hair in the club bathroom's before running around the club singing twinkle-twinkle-little-star!' Snow said laughing making Pocahantas and Mulan both huff.

'And...' Aurora asked hoping to get some more infomation.

'Snow made out with a married man.' Arial said making Snow blush.

'I didn't know he was married! I didn't see the damn wedding ring!' She defended herself.

'I thought you couldn't remember anything...' Rapunzel said suspiciously

'Errr... Okay I remember we didn't go to sinnA after SHADOW 5 we went to the tattoo parlor and I'm guessing thats where Belle and Jasmine got those tattoo's.' Snow said 'But thats acctually all I can remember!'

'Oh yeah and Jasmine's nick-name is Boots!' Tiana laughed.

'Shut it!' Jasmine snapped at everyone who was laughing (Which was everyone).

'What ever ya say Boots!' I said making me and everyone laugh agein.

She started grumbling something but no one cared to listen.

'So where we going now then? sinnA or the tattoo parlor?' Aurora asked.

'Tattoo parlor.' Rapunzel said.

'When are we going to find out why I have a nose pircing? My step-mother is going to go sick!' Cindarella said worridly.

'Look you probably got that before Rapunzel lost her ring.' Snow said

'She's right. We'll find out everything about what happened last night.' I said

'Wait! Guy's where the hell is my phone!?' Aurora shouted

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	29. Chapter 29

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rated T

This takes off from where chapter 28 left off.

Chapter 29

Snow WhitePOV

'What do you mean where's you'r phone?' Belle asked Rose.

'I mean I can't find it!' Aurora said worriedly and patting her pockets before checking in her bag.

'Is it there?' Tiana asked

Aurora shook her head. 'No.'

'Atleast I'm not the only one without a phone.' I shrugged.

'You two will just have to find them on the way.' Rapunzel said wanting to hurry up so she could get her ring.

'Well here we are.' Pocahantas said looking at a cheap, dirty looking tattoo parlor with a neon green sign over the door saying 'BLOODY DAGGER HAWK TATTOO AND PIERCING PARLOR' With a large picture of a gient black hawk holding a bloody dagger in its beak on the dirty window.

I took a look at Belle and Jasmine who looked like they were going to be sick. I don't blame them I would be like that if I knew I had been tuched with some dirty needle in that place by some stranger.

'I guess we should go in.' Cindarella said

Belle looked at herself and everyone else. 'We're not exactly dressed to blend in.'

Rapunzel shrugged. 'Whatever! I want my ring! They better not have pawned it!' She seethed through her teeth before marching threw the heavy black door with her pink dress blowing behined her.

We followed her in and we defintly didn't fit in. The cheerful colours on our clothes made us stand out and everyone looked at us in confusion as we walked in. All of us had something on us that was pink. But Rapunzel was a girl on a mission and walked to the counter confident and her head held high.

'Hello my name's Rapunzel. Did any of us come here last night?' Rapunzel asked the scary woman behined the counter ho had bight blue hair shaved on one side and lodes of tattoo's covering her arms, chest and legs even had one on her face.

She looked up at Rapunzel with all her eyebrow, nose and lip piercing and chewed her gum before looking at the rest of us. 'All ya did.'

'Great! Did I leave an engagment ring here?' She asked

The woman shook her head before speaking. 'Ya'll did leave some mobile her though.'

Mine and Aurora's head snapped up 'Blackberry or Iphone?' We asked at the same time.

'Iphone.' She said.

'YES!' Aurora shouted and I dropped my head in disapointment while sighing.

'Where is it then?' Belle asked putting a hand on her hip.

'Here.' The woman (Alexis acording to her name tag) reached into some draw and brought out a Iphone and handing it to Aurora who was now stood next to Rapunzel at the counter.

'Well there's another thing.' Arial spoke up.

'What?' Alexis asked rudley.

'Did anyone get a tattoo or anything?' Tiana asked.

She looked around the group. 'Her.' She pointed to Belle, 'Her.' She pointed to Jasmine 'And she got a piercing.' She pointed to Cinderella.

Jasmine put her hands in her hips. 'Well that solves the mystery of the-'

'BOOTS! WIRE! BUTTERFLY!' Jamine was cut of by a large fat bald man covered littraly from head to toe in thousends of tattoos and had piercings on his face.

'What?' Belle asked

'Who are you?' Jasmine carried on.

'My name's Jerry. You probably can't remember. You three came in here last night aswell as the rest of you and you three had nickname's.' He said before pointing a black sausage finger at Belle. 'You called you'r self Butterfly and wanted a butterfly tattoo.' He pointed his black finger to Jasmine. 'You called yourself Boot's and couldn't stop dancing.' He said before pointing to Cinderella 'And you called yourself Wire for some unknown reason and wanted a nose piercing.'

'I guess that solves that.' Pocahantas said.

'Blah blah blah! Did I leave an engagment ring here last night?' Rapunzel asked getting angry.

'Sorry but if I can remember correctly I think you dropped something in the grid outside. Might want to go check wether or not it's your engagment ring.' He said

Rapunzel ran straight out without bothering to say thank you or goodbye.

'Bye.' We all chorosed before running after Rapunzel.

'Rapunzel?' I asked.

Rapunzel was crouched on top a massive grid looking for her ring and we helped her.

'Snow ya might wanna see this.' Aurora said looking at her phone with Belle looking over her shoulder.

'What?' I asked walking towards them.

'Just watch.' Belle said as I stood next to them.

Their was a vidio playing on the phone it was in the stairwell of our hotel.

- THE VIDIO -

Snow White stumbled down the stairs drunk and giggling with her hair a mess and shirtless.

'Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys! Have you seen my shirrrrrrrrrrt?' She laughed. 'Wheres myyy shirrrrrrrrrrrrrt?'

Aurora laughed from behined the phone from where she was filming.

'Okayy! Honey we need to get you to bed!' Belle laughed she was obviousley drunk aswell.

'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !' Snow White cride.

'Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!' Aurora said laughing.

Belle walked over to Snow White stubling here and there, but being the gracfullist of the threesome she managed to walk Snow White up the stairs and to her bedroom door where Snow collapsed ageinst the door with Aurora shaikly filming the whole scean while laughing.

'I love you guys...' Snow said opening her door.

'We love you to babe.' Belle said.

'Girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrls! I don't feel soooo good...' Aurora said shoving the phone into Belle's hands which she turned around to film Aurora and Snow.

'Whhhhhhhhhhhhyyyy?' Snow asked

'Because I-' Aurora was cut off because she threw up all over the hotel floor.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Belle screamed

'Gross!' Snow White shouted.

There was more laughing and they all walked out after Belle handed the phone back to Aurora and walked away.

- END OF THE VIDIO -

'Well that was unexpected...' I said.

Belle giggled. 'Atleast I diddn't do anything proparly embarassing.'

Aurora and I both gave her a dirty look which just made her laugh more.

'Yeah we we'll see about that.' Aurora said before looking at her phone.

'Snow I have Nathen's number. Do you want me to call him to see if you did send the pictures to him?' Aurora asked me.

I got a wiered feeling in the pit of my stomach and I nodded to frightened to speak.

Aurora clicked send as Belle held my hand and the others sat around the grid trying to pry it open with a crowbar they got from god knows where.

Aurora held the phone up to her ear and mouthed 'It's ringing' to me and Belle.

'Hi Nathen?' Aurora asked and she nodded I guess he said yes. 'Hi its Aurora, yes Snow's friend I'm here with Snow and Belle and I-' She paused listening to somthing on the other end before sighing. 'Okay.' She said before handing the phone out to Belle and saying 'He wants to talk to you.'

Belle took the phone and put it to her ear while nodding and mmming while he talked. It did make sense he wanted to talk to Belle, even when we were dating he fancied her. She didn't like it. 'Yes thats awsome but did Snow send you anything last night?' Belle cut him off from his stupid rambling and started to to nod when he talked. 'Great bye Natalie.' She said before hanging up.

'Natalie?' Aurora asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'He sounds like a girl.' Belle shrugged 'Might aswell give him a girls name.'

'Yeah yeah so very funny, did I?' I asked cutting their rambling off.

'No it's official you didn't send anything to him.' Belle said making me pout.

'GOT IT!' Rapunzel shouted from behined us making us all turn around and found her sitting on her knees holding her ring in her hand before shoving it roughly on her finger.

'Well I guess that mystery is solved.' Tiana said.

'Oh looky here, some little girlys. Think we should take em?' A man asked in a black suit and a thick Italian accent said to the copy of him next to him.

'Sure, boss will like to see em.' He said.

A bad feeling ran down my spine. These guys were in the Italian mafia, they just screamed it.

The human world is way to dangorus.

REVIEw and tell me what cha think. Yes I did bring the mafia in No they won't me killed. I'm not that heartless to kill of a beloved Disney princess.

Also check out my Oneshots of Belle and Adam. I personally think thay are adorable!  



	30. Chapter 30

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Takes of where chapter 29 ends.

Rated T

Chapter 30

AuroraPOV

'Oh no.' Pocahantas whispered looking at the two men in their fancy disiner suits.

'Run!' Rapunzel screamed like a mad woman and we all ran as fast as we could before we came to a panting stop and ran into someone.

'Girls?' He asked

We all screamed before I shouted his name. 'Pinocheo!'

Pino smiled at us 'One and only!' He said before looking at us all 'Whats wrong?' He asked before making a ooff sound as Belle crashed into him hugging him. He was like her big brother. Hell he was like all our big brother!

'We're being chased by the mafia...' Jasmine told him.

He laughed. 'They're just silly little whimpy girl's with guns.'

Tiana gave him a look 'Thanks for that.'

Mulan nodded 'Yeah.' Them both being quite offened since their feminists

'Why are you here?' Belle asked him looking up at the grown 19 year old. His story ended long ago and he looked after Belle when she came her along with me and the rest of us he made sure we was okay and nobody touched us.

'Well I came her with Eric, Prince, Herc, Shang, Charming ect..' He shrugged

When he said those words Arial, Cinderella, Mulan and Snow White imedently became more intrested in what Pinocheo had to say.

'So you came with em on holiday?' Cinderella asked and he nodded.

'Well I better get you girls back to the hotel before you get in any more trouble.' He said rounding us up.

We defintly didnt wak in silance. Belle and Pino catched up while Rapunzel chatted away to Tiana and Snow White abut how sceared she was when she thought she lost her ring but I couldn't be bothered talking I was to busy playing with my phone.

'So a little birdy told be you have a boyfriend.' Pinocheo said to Belle.

'Maybe...' She replied

'Well he needs my permission to date my little sis.' Pinocheo joked.

Belle laughed 'You have nothing to worry about! He's perfectly normal.'

I decided to open my mouth. 'He used to be a beast.'

Pinocheo's face was pricless. 'What!?' He said before looking at Belle who was looking at me as if to say Why? Becasue she knew Pinocheo would go into over protective big brother mode. 'Belle?' He asked.

She shrugged. 'It was a curse place upon him because he used to be selfish and I broke it.' Belle exclaimed to him hoping to calm him down.

'So he was human to begin with...' Pinocheo asked sounding confused.

Belle nodded. 'Yes.'

Pinocheo used to be a puppet so he knows what it would be like to be something else. Diffrance was he was born I guess as a puppet and even though he was a human now he still had puppet in him and by that I mean one of his legs were wooden and he had patches of wood on his body arms, stomach, back, chest and even a small patch of wood on his forehead that he kept covered by his longish black hair.

'Is he good for her?' Pinocheo asked me.

I nodded. 'Sometimes mean and rude to other people but I've never seen him be like that with Belle. To be honset if Adam acted like that to Belle she'd have none of it.' I told him.

'Adam huh?' Pinocheo asked 'Not a very tough name.' He said laughing.

'Hey don't knock my boyfriend.' She said . 'Pinocheo isn't a very tough name iether!' Belle said defeding her boyfriend- Oops! I mean fioncee.

Pinocheo was silent for a minuet not knowing what to say before Arial spoke up.

'I wouldn't knock Adam if I was you Pinny, That boy is massive he's like,' Arial stopped speaking for a second so she could hold her arms out. 'Some kinda wrestler or something. It's a wonder Belle's bones arn't sqwished when he hugs her. He's not fat he's just super muscley not as muscly as Herc or anything but defintly bigger than Charming or Prince or most of the other dudes .'

Pinocheo chuckled. Pinocheo may be skinny but he was tough himself. I saw him in a fight and jesus he kicked that lads ass even though that lad was bigger and taller that him. Guess it made sense. The boy was like steel I mean come on! He was eaten by a fricken whale!

'Well I want to meet the boy that's stole my little sister's heart.' He said as Belle smiled. 'I really do like him.' She told him.

'Hey, What happened to that Coach Gaston dude that fancied you?' Pinocheo asked.

'Yeah, I wonder what did happen to Coach Gaston. He was at school one day and not the next.' I said

Belle looked uncomftable. 'Well... He sorta almost killed Adam and in the drama killed himself by falling of a balcony in the castle.' Belle explained.

'Oh walt.' Snow said putting her hand to her mouth. 'Is Adam alright?'

Belle nodded.

'A castle? So he's a prince? My Belle's bagged herself a prince!' Pinocheo laughed.

'Oh haha!' Belle said sarcastically. 'Theirs alot more to him than that.' She continued normally

'Well I better be able to sleep over in the castle somtimes.' He told her. 'Same with all of you!' He shouted to the rest of them.

'How's Jiminy?' Tiana asked. Jiminy and her were actually pretty good friends.

'Oh he's great. Got married.' Pinocheo said.

'Ohhh! Who to?' Pocahantas asked.

'Some ladybug. Think her name was Ruby.' Pinocheo said.

'Awww!' Rapunzel said 'Thats so cute!'

We made out way down a street of bars and clubs and Pinocheo flung his arms around Belle and mine shoulders. Oh I should explain he was like my big brother aswell.

'Yeah well actually I met a girl- OOOOFFFF!' He was cut of by someone jumping him and tackleing him to the ground.

'PHILLIP!' I screamed

'ADAM!' Belle screamed.

So yes I brung Pinocheo and I prefer this Pinocheo. Oh and their is absoulutly no romantic feelings whatsoever for the girls to Pinocheo or Pinocheo to any of the girls. Just like brother and sister.

Review and I did bring a small bit of Jiminy Cricket in and he's married to that ladybug from bugs life but I forgot her name so I called her Ruby. Imagin if her name IS Ruby! Lol.

REVIEW! 


	31. Chapter 31

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

If you havn't noticed yet Belle is my favruite princess.

Rated T

Chapter 31

BellePOV

Adam gave a small loud grunt when I patted the wet face cloth to his face where he had a small cut on his cheekbone.

'I can't belive you and Phillip attacked Pino.' I sighed.

Adam gave me a look that said Are you kidding me? 'He had his arms around our girls' shoulders. What were we supposed to do!?'

'He's like a brother to all of us!' I told him.

'I didn't know that.' He muttered and folded his arms like a small child.

I tride fighting a smile. 'You're adorable when you're jelous.'

'I'm not jelous!.' He said pouting.

'Ya you're well not jel!' I said sarcasticaly as I rinsed the blood stained white face cloth off in the bathroom sink as Adam stood up.

'I'm not! I just got protective of my fioncee who had some pretty skinny boy's arm around her shoulders!' He said defending himself.

'I know honey.' I agreed just so we didn't get in an argument about it and stood on my toes so I could put a plaster over the cut.

'I feel silly with this plaster on my face.' He grumbled as I lead him into mine and Aurora's hotel room's main room containing two beds a T.V a small couch and a table with a mirror over it and a coffee maker with a mini fridge, a bedside table in between the beds with a lamp and a phone.

'You look like a young Nelly.' I giggled as he sat down on my bed and turned the TV on.

'That's a good thing?' He asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded. 'Well I'm not letting you leave the room.' I said getting my nailpolish from my make-up bag and sat on the bed next to Adam and rested my head on the wall.

It was now around 8:35pm and like Aurora was with Phillip in his and Adam's room we were staying in with the boy so they didn't get in any trouble. We only had three days left here in Italy and I wanted to enjoy them but unlike the others who were out in clubs right now I was sat her with Adam in my hotel room in our pajamas (Tracksuit bottems in Adams case) I kinda liked it but I didn't want to spend every night like this or like last nights I just hope the next few nights will be without drama.

'When are you telling everyone we're engaged?' Adam asked. Ofcourse I'd have to be the one who annonced it.

'Well when the heat of Flynn's and Rapunzels engagment dies down. I don't want to steal their thunder and on top of that. I don't want to be the one who kills my own father.' I told him.

'Belle?' Adam asked muting the game he was watching on TV.

I looked at him. 'What's wrong?'

'My mother and father got in touch with me the other day.' He said looking nervous.

He told me about how his pearants wern't around much and left him to be raised by the nanny who just happend to be Mrs. Potts and how even though they wern't around they still spoilt him rotten.

I sat up. 'And?'

'They wan't to see me... And you.' He said.

I looked confused. 'How did they know? I thought their kingdom was no where near you'rs.'

He shrugged 'Word gets around I guess.'

I kissed his forehead leaving a round silvery lip shaped mark from my lip balm 'Well I guess they wouldn't be as bad as you make them out to be. You're they're son. It's normal for you to hate them.'

He gave me a look. 'They're subjects sceared of them.'

I couldn't come up with anthing to say at that moment so I changed the subject. 'I might re-join the cheerleading team when we get back home.'

'Aslong as you don't cheat on me with some footballer I'm fine with you being a cheerleader agein.' He said.

I smiled 'I used to be queen bitch.' I told him.

He shrugged. 'You were kind to me when I was a monster. I'm pretty sure I can handle you being a bitch.'

I laughed. 'I made a girl go anorexic.'

He shrugged agein 'High school wouldn't be the same if nobody made anyone anorexic.'

'I've changed. That was before I came to the castle.' I told him 'Hopefully that Belle is behined me. I did anything to be queen bee. We've only been back school two day's so hopefully I've changed. I've tride being kind and sweet and to be honest I'm liking it. Lot less drama involved.'

'Well aslong as you are happy I won't care if you kill someone.' He said.

'Well Mulan told me ever since I've been gone Drizella, those stupid triplets Brittany, Bianca and Bethany, Anastatia, Kida, Ana, Vanessa and Ugh Vidia are trying to be the new me and the girls. Vidia is trying to take my place as queen bee.' I said. I wanted to rip Vidia's throat out. Tinker Bell was acctually a good friend of mine and the fact that Vidia hated Tink for some inknown reason triggered my hate towards her and then word got round to me that she was trying to replace he that just made me loathe her.

'Don't let her. You just said yourself you are you. She's trying to relace you and become you. Don't let her.' He said.

'Trust me I won't.' I said with a murderous gleam in my eye.

'Wow... Your evil!' Adam laughed

I looked at him 'Hey!'

He laughed and kissed the corner of my mouth. 'What did this chick do to you to make you hate her so much.' He asked

I decided to tell him the other reason to why I hated Vidia so much. 'In year 7 she was jelous of me as soon as I stepped through the doors of DHS and she laid eyes on me. I was pretty like now back then and skinny as well but Vidia wasn't she was kinda chunky. Anyway she thought I was flat chested because that same day we had PE and I was wearing a baggy top so after I came from the showers she stole my clothes. gym and normal. , making me have to walk to the other side of school in the short towel to the nurses office and that little stunt raised my confidence and gained me a super-popular boyfriend the same boy who was Vidia's ex and the same she was still hung over.

Anyway. I did the same thing to her exept unlike me she got food thrown at her. Ever since there has been a war going on between her team is Drizella, Bianca, Bethany, Anastatia, Vanessa, Brittany Ana and Kida. On my team I have Aurora, Snow White, Rapunzel, Arial, Pocahantas, Tiana Mulan and Jasmine the only ones who wanted to get involved Cinderella didn't because she didn't want anymore drama with her step-sisters.'

'I remember that. You walked down the halls in the towel. It's all people could talk about for weeks. It was technically you're crowning.' He laughed.

'Ahh gotta love high school eh?' I smiled and kissed him.

AuroraPOV

'Still don't see why we stay in.' Phillip moaned holding the ice pack to his black eye.

'Because you were naughty attacking poor Pinocheo like that. You and Adam? The poor guy was defencles! It came from nowhere!' I said smacking him on the back of his silly head.

'I bet Adam dosn't have to stay in.' Phillip muttered crossing his arms and pouting like a small child.

'Actually! You're little friend is staying in. Belle's making him.' I told him before we were talking like a mother and her son. 'And stop saying things like this! We sound like a mum and son!'

'Fine...'

'Belle's joining the cheerleading squad agein.' I smiled

Phillip looked at me. 'To be honest I think Belle shouldn't be around easily infuenced teenage kids.' He said.

I got confused 'Why? Belle was like the leader of DHS.'

'Exactly but not only was Belle the leader she was also one of the biggest bitches around and acctually managed to put a girl in hospical just because she wanted you and Arial to get the two female lead roles in a play.' He said.

'So? That was just someone looking out for a friend.' I defended her. Belle wasn't a bad person that was all behined her now. Ever since her fathers heart attack she became a sweet girl and was acctually enjoying being nice. She only put that girl in hospical because Belle held a grudge ageinst her for pouring orange juice on Belle's head in year 1.

'She gave the girl a concussion at a football game.'

'That chick fell of the bleachers!' I said. That was true.

'Belle pushed her!' He said

'So?' I asked. Okay maybe Belle did push her BUT! In Belle's defence she didn't know that chick was close to the edge, anyway it isn't like the girls dead. She's perfecty fine.

'My point is she's like that chick Naomi of 90210.' He said

I pointed a accusing finger at Phillip 'Aha! I knew you liked it!'

'No I just remember that she dressed up like that blue chick of Avetar just to impress that dude Matt.'

'Max.' I said. Max is quite cute.

'Whatever. My point is together you two are the terrible twosome.' he said. 'Then if you throw Snow White in then dear god have mercy on anyone who crosses you.'

'Do you not like Belle?' I asked. I may love Phillip with all my heart but if he didn't like my sister-like best friend then this relationship wasn't going to go well.

'No! Belle kicks ass so does Adam! I love the hell she puts Vidia, Bethany, Vanessa, Ana, Bianca, Anastatia, Kida, Brittany and Drizella through to put them in their place it's just she's ruthless and when she sets her sight on something she want's, boy will she do anything in her power to get it. I saw first hand what happened with her and Giselle for that spot on the school council.' He nodded.

'And we've been best friends since before we could walk.' I told him. 'I swear we were sisters or even twins in another life.'

'I love how you care about you're friends.' Phillip said kissing me 'I love you.'

I smiled 'I love you to.'

REVIEW! Yes I did watch Once Upon A Time and it was the episode with Pinocheo in a I thought. I should put him in here! So yes he's in here. ALSO i've just wastched to 100th episode of 90210 or should I say 902-100! SPOILER ALERT Awsome by the way and Jasper was back in it (Yay!) and Emily was aswell (Boo!) But where the fuck was Riley? Oh And Dixon totally found out that Adrianna was cheating on him but she totally fucked it up by telling him she slept with him when Dixon just thought she kissed him! And he called his new lable he owns Unfaithful Records. VANESSA'S ALIVE! I fucking knew it! I knew that bitch wasn't dead! I hate that bitch!

Also I got insperation for this and I'm planning on doing a scuel to this so instead of Disney High School it will be Disney Collage! Tell me if you think I should or not anyway I'm gona shut up now and let you carry on what cha doing. I'm also really into Once Upon A Time and SPOILER ALERT Rumplestiltskin made me cry when he made that phone call to Belle who didn't even know who he was because she lost her memory because Hook shot her and I hate Cora and I don't even know why Mary-Margret feels guilty for what she done to Regina and Cora because well their the reason why her life was hell. They recked it and killed her mother!

Bitch's deserve averything they get and for what Regina said and did to Mr. Gold and Belle telling him Belle was dead and threw herself of a tower and she secretly had Belle locked up in a secret mental hospical! Oh please I hate Regina. I'm actually happy Mr. Gold is still alive because now he has time to bond with his son and hopefully Belle will regain her memory and can I just say something? Cora and Rumple defintly don't belong together. It's just un natural. Whatever

OMG I MIGHT BRING RUMPLESTILTSKIN INTO THIS!

REVIEW! 


	32. Chapter 32

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please Review!

Rated T

Chapter 32

MulanPOV

'Ahhhh. Going home sweet home!' Arial said from where she was sat outside the gate.

'Goodbye sun, sea, sand, spa and shopping!' Cinderella said like a drama queen.

'And hello sun, school and drama!' Aurora finished

'To be honest I am sorta happy to go. I won't get thrown up on back home.' Belle muttered crossing her arms and refering to our last night in Italy when some drunk guy puked all over her shoes that she spent forever saving up for.

'Hopefully they won't.' Tiana laughed.

'Oh haha.' Belle said. She was still a little bit sour about what happened.

'When we get home I'm just gonna sleep.' I said. I had terrible jet lag and I slept for hours on end.

Belle's phone pinged and she whipped it out and almost hit Adam (Who was sat next to her) In the face, read the text and made a squealing noise.

'Belle?' Adam asked worried about his girlfriend.

'What's wrong?' Aurora asked

She looked up 'I got the part!'

'What part?' I asked, asking the question that was in everyones minds.

'I auditioned for the part of Christine in Disney's broadway The Phantom Of The Opra!' She said exited 'And I got it!'

'Congratulations!' Adam said kissng her and hugging her before mouthing 'Whats Phantom Of The Opra?' To Naveen sitting across from him who just shrugged making Tiana who saw this roll her eyes.

'Wow...' Pocahantas laughed 'You've been been back school for like two days and you've already got a part on Disney's broadway!'

We laughed and Belle didn't seem shook by it she sat with her head held high. 'I know!' Belle said proudly.

'Flight 102 is now boarding please make your way to gate 4. Thannk You.' The voice on the microphone said and Flynn looked up shocked.

'God! Is that you?' He asked and the boys laughed.

Us girls just looked at each other confused to why that was so funny.

'That's so not funny.' Rapunzel muttered picking her bag up and making her way to give her ticket in and borad the plane like the rest of us. Unlike last time we were flying coach making Aurora and Jasmine frown but get on with it.

I was sat near the front in the middle isle in between Arial and some random old couple who were sucking on sweets. I secretly hoped they would offer me some.

On the row behined use sat some middle aged fat man in a buisness suit who didn't seem to be very happy about flying coach and sat next to Phillip, Adam and Flynn. I felt sorry for him but from the looks of him he looked like a total douche bag so not really. on the left side three rows down were together Pocahantas, John and Jasmine and behined them were Aladdin sat inbetween a fat man who was already asleep and a super skinny woman who was around 45.

On the right said 5 rows down were Aurora, Belle and Snow White who were happy to be sat together and with no strangers behined them were two giggly blonde girls and a giggly girl who looked like the other two with over done make-up but she had light pink hair.

In front of them were Naveen and Tiana curled up together waiting for the light to take of with Cinderella sat next to the, flipping threw a plane magazine and on the middle isle next to Cinderella, Naveen and Tiana was Rapunzel by herself facing Cinderella and chattering away while Cinderella smiled and nodded still looking at the magazine.

Agein the flight attendents went through the whole In Case Of An Emergency prosidure like always and as always no one paid any attention welle exept from Arial who was entranced by the life jackets and turned to me and asked 'How is their a life jaket under the seat?' Poor girl. She maybe on land now but she still has alot to lern about the real world and how crule it can be.

The plane took of and Arial winced when her ears popped and spent half of the take of trying to up-pop them while I watched the little plane on the T.V on the seat in front of me and sighed waiting for the stupid telivision to be able to show normal channels.

BellePOV

I looked over the seat's at Rapunzel and Cinderella chattering away about what they bought. Naveen and Tiana went to the toilet about five minuets ago and suspiciusly went at the same time. The little light that said we could get out of out seats lit up around 20-15 minuets ago and people were doing diffrent things. The three super-annoying girls that rimided me of Bimbette sisters were giggling away behind us and I could tell Snow was close to snapping at them.

I looked around and my eye's landed on Adam who was anoying the poor guy sat with him, Phillip and Flynn. I made me smile to see that he was getting along with people so well. He was Anti-social and the fact that he made friends with my friends and their boyfriends made he feel so happy.

'Aww Belle, Snow look! They have Paco Rabanne Lady Million half prince! I'm soooo getting that!' Aurora said pointing to a picture of it on a page with other perfume's on it.

'Ohh! Cool do they have Juicy Couture Viva La Juicy?' Snow asked leaning over me to look at Rose.

Rose nodded 'Yeah for 100ml its 53.'

'I'm getting that.' Snow said sitting back. She saved up for the trip since she knew the queen would never pay for it and Snow also saved up 364 for spending money. She'd been working double shifts at the Pet store and at the Cafe with Mulan and at Tiana's newly-open resturaunt.

'Do you want anything Belle?' Snow asked as Aurora handed me the thick magazine. I flicked throw the pages and stumbled across Nicki Minaj's Pink Friday perfume 100ml for only 39.

'I like that.' I said pinting to it.

'Oh I didn't know they had celebrity perfume!' Snow exclaimed looking at the pefume and making a little squealing noise when she spotted Justin Bieber's Girlfriend perfume. She loved the first on Someday and has three bottles of 100ml of it.

'Oh they have TOWIE aswell!' Aurora said pointing to 100% Glam and Dazzel.

I giggled and shook my head before popping my earphones in and flipping threw the channels.

AuroraPOV

I smiled when I saw Belle watching 90210. It was her's, mine and Snow's favruite show of all time. I liked Niomi, Belle liked Annie and Snow liked Silver. It was the episode where Liam get's hit by that total bitch Vanessa who we totally hate. We've watched this episode over a girls night in about a thousend time's.

'Hello do you want anything?' Asked one of the stwerdesses with their cart full of drinks and food.

Snow was the first one to speak. 'Can I get a coffee and some cheese and onion Pringles?' She asked and paid the woman who handed her her coffee and Pringles.

I tapped Belle and she took her headphones out and asked the woman for a coke and a Mars Bar before paying the woman.

'Can I have Diet Coke, ready salted Pringles, cheese and onion French Fries, Milky Way Magic Stars and a fruit salad?' I asked before she handed me the food and drink and I gave her the money and she wondered of to the row in frount of us where Tiana and Naveen had returned with their hair a mess and clothes rumpled.

Snow looked at me and the food. 'Wow. Why'd you get so much?' She asked

Belle knowing I was pregnant quickly came up with a reason why I got so much. 'She didn't have breckfast and its 3 hours till we get that horrible food on this plane.' She said and Snow nodded knowing my hatred for airoplane food.

I gave Belle a thank-you smile and started eating my fruit salad and Belle pinched a apple slice.

'Ewww! Get that away from me!' Snow said backing away from Belle who was eating the apple. Snow was allergic to apple's. Not that it stopped her from having apple-flavoured things. She also repeatedly forgot that she was allergic to them and ate them then her throat closes up and she gets rushed to hospical.

'Oh please like you don't forget about your allergy.' Belle laughed.

Snow blushed a blush that bearly showed through her already rosy red cheeks.

'So Belle's joining the cheerleading team agein!' I said looking over to Snow White before popping a piece of pear in my mouth.

Snow's face lit up. 'Oh yay!' She said jumping up and down clapping.

Snow was defintly exited to have most of her closest friends on the cheerleding team with her. So now on the cheerleading squad was Me, Belle, Snow, Rapunzel, Arial, Jasmine, Giselle, Alice, Elionwy, Tinker Bell, Esmarelda, Vidia, Vanessa, Ana, Kida, Bethany, Brittany and Bianca. Drizella and Anastatia arn't on it because they are so clumsy they didn't make the cut.

Rapunzel walked over and sqwatted down with the brown knee long extensions brushing the floor. 'Ya joining the cheer squad agein?' She asked looking at Belle with a smile on her face.

Belle nodded and Rapunzel's smile widened like it was about to split her face in half. 'Are you joing the Drama Club agein aswell?' Belle thought over this for a second before nodding agein causing Rapunzel to smile and jump up and down.

So they are going back to the Disney World! And review please. I'm dissapointed in the ammount of review's I have recived. I'm not being bitchy it's just I'v got less than 10 reviews and theirs 32 chapters of this story! So review. 


	33. Chapter 33

Disney High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

They're back at school. Also Rumbelle! Lol.

Rated T

Chapter 33

BellePOV

It's been 2 day's since we came back from Italy and thing have been good. We have only been back in school one day though because we needed a day to rest. Not that Cinderella's step-mother cared sure she let Ella have the day of school because Cindy brung lodes of little gifts back for Anastatia and Drizella but she made Ella clean the whole house top to bottom.

'Hey my sexy ladies!' Snow said to Me, Rose, Jas, Cindy, Poca, Mulan, Tia, Ade and Rapunzel as she sat down and looked at us with her chin resting on her hands.

'You seem cheerful today.' I said looking at her taking a sip of my water.

'She's always cheerful.' Poca laughed.

'Well she's cheerfuller than normal then.' Cindy said laughing.

Snow sent a glear out to me, Poca and Ella but ruined it by smiling.

'Whats up?' Tia asked.

'Nothing!' Snow lied. She was a terrible lier.

'Snow...' Mulan warned.

Snow gave in 'I talked to prince today.'

Their were squeals all around. I can't say I wasn't one of the ones that squealed.

'But I ran off.' She sighed.

'What!' I exclaimed slamming my hands down on the wooden table.

'Why in Walt's name would you run off?' Rose asked

'I thought you really liked him.' Arial sighed.

'I do! It's just I got embaressed! He hured me singing!' Snow blushed.

'You're an amazing singer!' Rapunzel told her which was the truth.

'I met Phillip by singing, look how we turned out.' Aurora said patting Snow's hand.

'I know but... I don't know. I was wearing my cleaning clothes.' She said looking down she was very self-consious when she was wearing those clothes.

'Look, honey tomorrow after cheer practice we'll all have dinner at Tiana's Palace. Then we'll go to Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutiouqe and get out hair and nails done.' I suggested knowing she couldn't resist an excuse to get her hair and nails done.

Snow looked up and smiled at me and the others and nodded. 'I'm so lucky to have friend like you guys!' She said.

'Real friends are rare but when you find them you cherish them.' Poca said.

'Oh look at the wise woman!' Jasmine laughed and Pocahantas smiled and blushed.

'Alright girls! So me and Rapunzel have been thinking. For the Valentines Ball the theme is ped, pink and white and if you're not wearing those colours you're not allowed in. Boys can have black suits but they have to have either white, pink or red on them.' I said. Me and Rapunzel have been planning this years Valentines Ball this year and even thought theirs a stract budget that you can't go over but me and Rapunzel put our money together and got more things to make the party ah-mazing!

'Aww cute! I'm going to get the cutist pink dress you'd ever seen!' Aurora said clapping. 'I guess my decision between pink and blue has been decided.'

'You always have to choose between pink and blue.' Tiana laughed

'They are my two favruite colours!' Aurora defended herself.

'Oh honey we know!' I laughed.  
'Hey Belle? Are you gona get that tattoo removed?' Arial asked me.

I thought this over for a moment then realized how much the tattoo turned Adam on and shook my head. 'No I like it.' and so does Adam.

Jasmine nodded. 'I've already got a session to have mine removed this thursday'

Pocahantas and Mulan both died they're hair the day after we found Rapunzel's ring and run into Pinocheo. The day after we found Snow White's phone in the bushes underneath her and Cindy's balcony turns out she was sending the half-naked pictures to Prince himself and dropped it when she was taking pictures on the balcony.

'Don't blame you... Boot's!' Snow White laughed making Jasmine look down and blush.

The belle rang for third piriond and we gathered our bags and went our seprate ways after saying bye to each other towards out classes. I had english one of my best subjects now with Ella so we walked together.

We stopped at out lockers which was convinently next to each other. Inside mine was my two favurite colours pink and yellow and Cinderella's was hers baby blue and white. We also had a small flag in our lockers with a tiger on it in the schools colours red and black over the small mirrors.

I grabbed my english books and shut my locker door before turning to Ella who was looking at a gient school pin board.

'Cindy?' I asked before following her gaze to the open spot that needed filling on the DHS Wildcat dance team. I personally wasn't on it but Jasmine, Rapunzel, Pocahantas, Elionwy, Tinker Bell, Giselle, Esmarelda, Charlotte, Wendy, Aurora, Arial, Vidia, Kida, Ana, Silvermist, Rosetta and Nakoma were. Normally in DHS teams like cheerleading, dance, football, hockey ect.. there were supposed to be 20-18 members. On the dance team they were desprate for a 18th member that they even let Anastatia and Drizella try out. They failed epicaly. I should knowI was their.

Cindy shook her head but her hair stayed in the tight strawberry blonde bun at the top of her head 'No Anastatia, Drizella and my step-mother would kill me if they found out. And they will find out since Ana, Vidia and Kida are on it.' She frowned I though it was upsetting how she couldnt do something she loved just because Lady Tremanie wants her to have no life exept from cleaning and slaving away for her and her two mean daughters.

'Cindy! Look you're an amazing dancer! Don't let this pass you by! Grab the chance!' I told her. She looked at me. 'Why don't you sign up then Belle? You're an amazing dancer aswell.' She said trying to wriggle out of it.

I shook my head 'No I can only do ballet and I have way to much on my mind right now.' I said truthfully. That was the truth being a princess (Not that I've told anyone I'm marrying Adam exept Aurora) Isnt all it's cracked up to be. It isn't all dresses, parties and tiaras it's hard work. And ofcourse the nerves! Don't get me started on the nerves! You don't even know if the people will like you! I won't lie I want to be like Kate Middleton or Princess Diana. I do want to be liked not hated.

'Should I?' She asked unsure about wether or not she should sign up for a try out.

I rolled my eyes and walked up and fordged her signiture on the sign up sheet. 'Their! You have.' I smiled walking back over to Cinderella who was catching flies.

'Why'd ya do that?' She asked.

'Because you needed a pun and who the hell better to give you a push than mua?' I said smiling at her. She looked up before laughing and nodding.

'Sure! I guess I'm going to the try-out.'She smiled.

We carried on walking to our english room. 'So I talked to Edward yesterday and apparently the ansaw to my feeling depressed is to get a boyfriend! Why do guy's think the ansaw that'll solve all a girl's problems is go tet a boyfriend?' She asked throwing her hands up.

I shrugged 'Because their guys and they think they CAN solve every problem no matter how big it is.' I said making her nod

'Boys are so oblivious.' Cinderella said

'I know! I mean how could Charming not realize you've been stearing at him like a fat kid does to a forbidden cake?' I stated laughing as she nodded agreeing then realized what I said and with a 'Hey!' she gave me a small push making me laugh a bit harder.

'Soo... Two months after the Valentines Ball it's prom then graguation. I cant wait!' Cindy said smiling and clapping her hands.

'And then! Viva La Collage!' I said laughing.

'Viva La Collage!' Cindy coppied saying it in a fake french accent.

I laughed 'Are you taking the mick out of me?' I asked joking.

She nodded and we laughed and walked into english where Mrs. Elizabeth was getting ready to start the lesson.

So please Review because I wrote this when I was super maga tiered at 3:40 in the morning. So REVIEW REVIEW! I also want to say thank-you to everyone that told me the last dwafs name was Doc. Thanks! 


End file.
